Wildflowers II: Cattle Drive
by XenaLives
Summary: Danger lurks around every corner as Emily and Paige, along with their friends, take to the trail in this action packed and absurdly melodramatic sequel the the critically acclaimed Wildflowers. Not a stand alone so read Wildflowers first!
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is...the not so long awaited sequel. Not nearly as tightly constructed as the first but I'm still very much enjoying my world building for these characters. I, seriously, went off the rails a bit and I have to admit up front that I give Paige a pretty hard time throughout. It's out of love, though, and because she is so badass and I know she can take it. I can't make any promises about a chapter a night but it will come out fast. It's all written but the last minute cleaning up before publishing.**

* * *

The bells signalling a prisoner escape clanged wildly as the three men, breathless and blood splattered, streaked off, wordlessly, into the night. They skidded to a stop, breathing heavily, in a stand of trees well out of sight of the prison walls.

Noel and Eric Kahn pounded each other on the back, grinning like idiots. "We made it, brother!" Eric said.

"Don't be celebrating yet." The third man said as he scrubbed his bloody hands in the dirt. "We've a long way to go."

Noel Kahn narrowed his eyes at the gruff man unable to keep from staring at the jagged scar down his face. Garrett Reynolds was as ruthless as they had heard and he suppressed a shudder at the image of him goring a guard through the neck with a jagged piece of metal before stealing his pistol and shooting two others as they made their escape.

They had weapons now but they were far from home free. "You're not going back on your word are you, Reynolds?" Noel asked, his hand tightening on the grip of his pistol.

Reynolds looked up at him with a toothy grin that puckered the scar hideously. "Relax, boys." He said. "You held up you end and helped me escape. I'll hold up my end and help you get your revenge for your friend, Coogan."

"What's the plan?" Eric asked looking out in the direction of the prison keeping an eye out for the posse that was sure to be mobilizing.

Garrett Reynolds squinted off in the direction of the distant mountains. "I knew when the Marshals were coming for me. I have a stash of supplies in the mountains, not far from the south pass." He explained.

"Stash?" Noel prodded.

"Guns, food and water." Reynolds said by way of explanation.

"Whores?" Eric asked.

Noel cuffed him across his ear. "Don't be an idiot, Eric."

Reynolds laughed hoarsely. "Seeing as how I been locked up for three years if I did have whores I don't think they'd be in any condition to service you." He grinned wickedly. "Less, of course, you're into that sorta thing."

Eric grimaced at the thought. "What are we waiting for?" He made to move off in the direction of the Laramie range only to be stopped by rough hand on his shoulder.

"Not yet." Reynolds said. "We need horses." He looked down at himself. "And clothes."

"We need to get the hell away from here." Noel said, agitated.

Reynolds smiled again. "Don't worry, boys. It's all under control." He rose and headed in the direction of town.

* * *

The brutal heat of July in 1870 Cheyenne, Wyoming finally gave way to the relentless rains of August. The land was lush and the cattle herds were fat and healthy as the rains slowly tapered off and the nights cooled towards the fall.

The afternoon was clear and cooling fast as Paige McCullers rode into town from the Fields' ranch at a slow trot, the wet, muddy ground sucking and pulling at Hank's hooves. Paige took in the main street at a glance. As bustling as ever despite the layer of mud that covered everything. The boardwalk, horses, wagons, walls, pant legs and dresses alike. Nothing was safe from the sludge. The town continued to grow in leaps and bounds. It seemed new arrivals came on the train at every stop looking for fortune and opportunity.

Paige, herself, less than two months ago had been one of those people. She thought she was just passing through until she met Emily Fields and her whole world changed. She felt settled and at home for the first time in her life. She was, never the less, giddy with excitement for the upcoming cattle drive. It was time to drive some of the herd to Laramie for auction, sell off some of the unneeded head and pick up some new lines to improve the stock's strength for breeding in the spring.

A drive to Laramie, only about 50 miles away, would not keep them on the trail much more than a couple of weeks out and back but Paige was thrilled to be back on the move, if only for a short time. The excitement made all the more rich by the fact that Emily was coming along with her Toby and Caleb, who had managed to talk Ali D into time away from the bar.

It seems, the events of last month, despite being terrifying and deadly, had rekindled Caleb's love for the Cowboy life and he had asked to come along on the drive. They were happy to have the help and the company.

Paige hitched Hank outside the Rosewood Saloon. She would meet Caleb, Emily and Toby there later to go over the maps and settle on the route they would take through the Laramie Range. They were to leave at daybreak on Monday, the day after tomorrow. Tonight, though, was the third annual sendoff party thrown by Ezra Fitzgerald, the largest and wealthiest landowner in the area, at the Rosewood. A gala event to honor and celebrate the ranchers and send them off on the drives in style with food, drink, music and dancing. Most of the town would be there tonight with the local ranchers leaving throughout the following week.

Paige's first stop was at Hanna Marin's dresshop. She pushed open the door and was greeted with a loud tinkling of bells strung over the door to herald the arrival of a customer. That was new. Before Paige could open her mouth to call for Hanna a small dark haired young woman came bounding out from behind the counter.

"Good afternoon!" She called cheerily. "Oh, it's you!" The woman finished as she got a look at Paige.

"Um, Hello." Paige answered uncertainly. "I'm Paige-"

"Oh, I know who you are." The woman interrupted energetically. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows who you are." She continued speaking without taking a breath. "You're working out at the Fields' place, you saved Emily's life and and killed Ben Coogan…"

Paige's eyes went wide and her ears started ringing at the mention of Ben Coogan's name and she no longer heard anything this woman was saying. Ben Coogan, Emily's former ranch hand had taken Emily and assaulted her. Paige had taken a bullet in the back to protect Emily from Ben Coogan's murderous intentions and Emily had ended it by shooting him right between the eyes.

Paige had spent most of the summer weak and recovering from a vicious beating at the hands of the Kahn brothers, Coogan's men, and the gunshot wound that nearly ended her life. She had spent very little time in town during the day since then, electing instead to convalesce out at the ranch, helping as much as she could with rebuilding the barn the Kahns and Coogan burned to the ground. Despite it's growth Cheyenne was still a small town and she shouldn't be surprised that the incident was all anyone was talking about. And less surprised that they couldn't get the facts straight. Gossip was like that.

Rebuilding the barn had been much easier than they had all hoped. Ben Coogan had holed up with Emily and the brothers at his family's old abandoned ranch, now presently on land owned by Ezra Fitzgerald. Fitzgerald, horrified and guilt ridden at the peripheral part he played, no part at all really but his ego dictated he take some responsibility, had led him to have his men disassemble the Coogan's barn and have it moved to Emily's land and rebuilt better than ever. He also, generously replaced the wagon she had lost and provided her with two sturdy wagon ponies to make up for the one that was killed in the fire.

The fire insurance settlement on the barn was considerable and Emily and Toby used the money to replace the lost tack, feed and tools. They had also made a generous donation to the Hastings' medical clinic in thanks for Spencer saving Paige's life.

"...and the town can rest easy knowing those Kahn boys are in prison and no one, and I do mean no one, was sorry to hear that that piece of dirt Ben Coogan was dispatched-"

"Mona!" Hanna barked as she came out of the back room. "Paige doesn't want to listen to you prattling on all day about unpleasant events."

Paige sighed in relief at the welcome interruption and smiled warmly at the blonde as Hanna Marin came out and wrapped her arms tightly around Paige in greeting. "Sorry." Hanna pulled away quickly. "Is that okay?"

"Yes." Paige assured her. "I still get pretty sore by the end of the day but not enough to refuse a greeting like that from you."

"You look well. I heard you were coming into town today" Hanna eyed Paige up and down. "I haven't seen you in a while and I'm glad I didn't have to go hunting you down."

Paige nodded. "Getting the barn back in order in time for the drive this week as been keeping us all pretty busy." Paige glanced at the other woman hovering and listening intently.

Hanna sighed. "Paige, this is Mona Vanderwaal. I've hired her to help out in the shop while I'm away."

Paige nodded a greeting to the young woman who beamed at Paige as if she were a celebrity. Then, as Hanna's words sunk in she frowned. "Where are you going?"

Hanna looked surprised. "Emily didn't tell you?" Her eyes flashed with merriment. "I'm coming with you."

Now it was Paige's turn to be surprised. "You are?" Paige blinked a couple of times in disbelief trying to imagine Hanna Marin out on the trail and crossing the Laramie range with 100 head of cattle on her heals. "Ahhh, that's great. Why?"

"Well, believe me, it's not really something I ever saw myself doing." She explained. "But Caleb made a lot of changes in his life to be with me. Settling down at the Rosewood and giving up the Cowboy life. He really misses it, I think, and he's really looking forward to the trip. I guess I'm trying to make an effort to be supportive." She finished with a shrug.

Paige grinned. "Wow, Hanna, that's really…" She struggled for the words. "...big of you." She finished.

"It is, isn't it." Hanna agreed. "The fool better appreciate it." She said sounding more like herself. "I don't give up my amenities for a few days for just anyone."

Paige grimaced. "You know the trip out and back is going to be a couple of weeks, right?" Paige asked hesitantly.

Hanna froze, wide eyed. "Of course." She finally answered. "Anyway, if you didn't come here to talk to me about the cattle drive there must be some other reason you came?" She asked changing the subject.

"Right." Paige snapped back to her original intention. "You know the party is tonight at the Rosewood?"

"Are you kidding?" Hanna said. "I've barely been able to keep up with the demand for dresses. It seems all the ladies want to out do each other with the latest fashions this year. It's going to be something else."

"Well…" Paige was suddenly embarrassed. "...I was wondering if that purple dress you had in the window a while back was still here?"

Hanna narrowed her eyes at her. "Why do you ask?"

Paige chewed her lip. "I...ah... I wanted to buy something nice for Emily." She answered hesitantly.

Hanna smiled knowingly. "Something nice for Emily or something nice for Emily for you?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye. "I'm sorry to tell you that dress got snapped up a while back."

Paige shuffled her feet in disappointment. "Nevermind." She replied. "It was a silly idea."

Hanna had a hard time hiding her smile. "No, Paige, it was a great idea. If it makes you feel any better the woman who bought it is going to kill that dress."

"I'll bet." Paige frowned. "I better get going." She turned to head out.

"Not so fast." Hanna grabbed her arm. "It seems Emily had a similar idea and asked me to make something for you." Hanna disappeared behind the counter and emerged with a familiar wrapped parcel Paige recognized as new clothes.

"Emily asked you to make these for me?" Paige asked surprised.

Hanna nodded, biting her lip to keep from smiling. "She did." Was all she could manage.

Paige took the parcel with a confused frown. "Thank you." She said unsure. "I need to get over to Spencer's. I'll see you tonight then?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Hanna replied beaming.

Paige tucked the package under her arm and headed down the street to the clinic. She threw open the side door. "Spencer?" She called. "It's Paige." She made to as far as the waiting area before she got a reply.

"I'll be just a minute." A deep older man's voice replied. "Please, have a seat."

Paige froze and frowned in the direction of the exam room. Not Spencer. She shrugged and sat in a chair to wait. The minutes ticked by and she debated leaving and coming back another time. Except there was no other time. Spencer had had Paige on restricted physical activity since she had been injured and Emily had dutifully made sure she adhered to Spencer's restrictions. As such, Emily wanted Paige to come in for a final exam to ensure she was recovered enough to drive the herd.

Paige thought it was ridiculous but between both Spencer and Emily she didn't stand a chance. She followed Spencer's directions for recovery to the letter, drinking the vile tonics, doing the rehabilitative exercises and being careful she didn't overexert herself and set herself back. The only thing that Spencer insisted on that Paige looked forward to were the frequent, therapeutic of course, massages to relax and tone her damaged back muscles. Emily was extremely skilled and Paige was all too happy to comply.

Minutes ticked into more minutes and Paige picked up the latest issue of the Cheyenne Daily Leader. She flipped through the pages absentmindedly until she caught site of an advertisement at the back. She read it through carefully and wondered if Spencer had seen it.

"You can come on back." The voice boomed from the exam room.

Paige left her package of clothes on the chair, dropping the paper on top and headed back. A tall man, graying at the temples with a rugged, handsome face and sharp intelligent eyes stood to meet her.

He extended his hand. "Good afternoon." He said. "I'm Dr. Peter Hastings."

Paige shook his hand, her eyes widening with surprise and understanding. She didn't know Spencer's father had returned from Colorado. "Paige McCullers. Very pleased to meet you, Sir."

Dr. Hastings looked hard at her. "McCullers…." He thought out loud. "You're the new hand out at the Fields' ranch?"

Paige hid her amusement. Apparently he hadn't been fully caught up but she wasn't going to be the one to tell him of her relationship with Emily Fields. "That's right."

"What can I do for you." He asked seriously.

"Well, I was supposed to meet Spencer." Paige glanced around but Spencer was nowhere in sight. "I was injured earlier this summer and I needed her to clear me to return to full physical activity before our drive to Laramie in two days." Paige explained.

"McCullers…" Dr. Hastings repeated her name and narrowed his eyes at her. "I read about you in the medical log. I know what happened…" He cleared his throat as if it was all just too distasteful to speak out loud.

"Right." Paige nodded beginning to feel uncomfortable. "I'll just come back later-"

"Don't be absurd." He interrupted. "I'm the doctor. I can give you the clearance you need." He motioned for her to turn around. "Let me see your wound."

Paige stared at him for a moment debating whether she should follow his direction or wait for Spencer. In the end, she just needed this done, she was here now and she had already wasted enough time today. She turned around, unbuttoned her shirt and let it drop from her shoulders.

Dr. Hastings stepped up behind her and scrutinized the eight inch scar down the middle of her back. He didn't touch her. "When did this happen?" He asked.

"About four weeks ago" Paige answered.

"Raise your arms out to your sides." He directed. "Do you have any pain?" He asked as he watched her move.

"Some." Paige replied, her arms straight at her sides. "Depends on how hard I work."

"Keep your arms raised and touch your hands together in front of you." Dr. Hastings instructed. "With a deep tissue injury like this and all the scarring that goes with it I think you can expect to feel it's effects, to some degree, for the rest of your life." He said matter of factly.

Paige clasped her hands in front of her. "That's comforting."

"Hm, well, you're lucky you still have the use of your legs." He stated. "You can put your arms down. I think everything looks good. You're a fast healer."

Paige shook her head. "I'm lucky to be alive." Paige corrected as she buttoned her shirt and turned around. "I owe your daughter my life. She's an amazing physician."

Peter Hastings snorted a laugh at that. "That's kind of you to say Miss McCullers." He said condescendingly and frowned. "And I hope Spencer didn't misrepresent herself. My daughter is many things but a physician she most assuredly is not."

Paige stiffened at the insult to Spencer. This man was so arrogant full of his own importance he didn't know his daughter at all. Before she had chance to speak he moved away and began to scribble something on a piece of paper.

"I'm approving your return to full physical activity to whatever degree you are able. I'm sure it goes without saying that if you experience much discomfort you are probably doing too much " He handed Paige the paper. "You can provide that to Miss Fields for her records. I'm sure she'll be pleased to have all her hands back in working shape. If she has any questions regarding your fitness she can come and see me."

Paige simply stared at him. This man had no clue. "Thank you." She said tightly and tucked the note in her pocket. She turned to leave.

"Miss McCullers." He called. "That will be two dollars." He stated and crossed his arms over his chest. "If you like I can bill Miss Fields. I'm sure she wouldn't mind covering the cost of your medical expenses considering…." He trailed off, clearing his throat again to prevent from speaking of any nastiness.

Paige's eyes darkened and her face heated in anger. "That won't be necessary." She replied. She reached into her breast pocket and removed a thick wad of bills. She peeled off a five dollar bill and placed it on the the exam table in front of him. "Keep it." She said before walking out. Paige grabbed her clothes and the newspaper and slammed out of the clinic.


	2. Chapter 2

Paige stalked back down the street to the Rosewood working to get her anger under control. She owed so much to Spencer this summer. She had treated Paige multiple times. If not for Spencer's knowledge and skill she wouldn't be here now, able to discover all the joys her new life with Emily would bring. All Emily's friends had been there for her and supported them through the trauma they had faced at the hands of Ben Coogan and the Kahn brothers and Paige didn't know how she could ever repay them.

She headed straight to Hank and jammed the parcel of clothes into a saddlebag before entering the saloon. The place was empty of customers but a beehive of activity. The serving girls were swarming around, squealing with delight, as they cleaned and moved tables aside to make way for dancing. Even the 'ladies' from the second floor seemed enthusiastic as they helped hang decorations. Ezra Fitzgerald was on hand, well known Boston songstress Lady Aria Montgomery at his side, to give direction to the planning of the party.

Fitzgerald spied Paige as she walked in and gave her a wave in greeting. She nodded a greeting to him and offered Aria a smile. They kept to themselves mostly except the nights when Aria was performing. It was not unheard of for Fitzgerald to join the poker table and Paige, when she played, was all too happy to relieve him of his money.

Paige turned to the bar and waved to Caleb. He was looking handsome as ever has he polished the wood and wiped down glasses and bottles. Everything would be gleaming tonight. Toby and Emily hadn't arrived yet and Paige headed to the bar to talk to Caleb. He stopped her with a look and gave a jerk of his head over to the window.

Paige followed his gaze and saw Spencer sitting alone, absentmindedly swirling a glass of whiskey and staring distantly out the window, an untouched mug of beer in front of her. Paige nodded to Caleb in understanding and went over to the table. She dropped into the chair across from Spencer startling the woman out of her thoughts.

Spencer stared at her a little glassily and a little guiltily. "I was supposed to meet you wasn't I?" She spoke slowly, forming her words carefully. "I can explain…."

"No need." Paige smiled in understanding. "I just met your father."

Spencer snorted a laugh. "Well, then…" She pushed the beer across the table to Paige and drained her whiskey. "I imagine you could use this."

Paige agreed with a nod and took a few long swallows of beer. "He wrote me a doctor's note for Emily." She pulled it out of her pocket and gave it a wave in front of Spencer.

Spencer nodded. "That sounds right." She said sarcastically.

Paige wasn't sure where to take this conversation. "He seems...accomplished."

Spencer stared at her. "He's an excellent doctor." She offered blandly.

Paige wasn't sure if what she was about to say next was a good thing or not but she went of it anyway. "So, I was thinking." She began. "With your father back in town this frees up your time and I think you should consider joining us on the drive to Laramie." She blurted.

Spencer stared at her and burst out laughing. She saw Paige looking at her expectantly. "Wait, you're serious?" She asked.

"Why not?" Paige shrugged. "Hanna's coming." She offered.

Spencer laughed again. "Not really selling it, McCullers." Spencer snarked.

"Look, Spencer." Paige tried again. "We would love to have you and it seems to me you could use some time away."

"I can't." Spencer shook her head. "My father needs me here."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." Paige agreed. "But I think it might do him some good to realize just how true that is. Let him sweat it without you for a couple of weeks…" She pulled the newspaper from her pocket and opened it up to the advertisement she had been reading and slid it in front of Spencer. "...or maybe longer."

Spencer looked at it, her eyes going wide. It was an ad for a medical school opening in Laramie run by a British expatriate named Dr. Wren Kingston. The first class was starting next fall and they were starting to accept applicants. All applicants, stated the ad.

Spencer let out a slow breath. "Nice hook, McCullers." She admitted. "But I don't think-"

"Just come with us and talk to him." Paige cut her off. "See what is has to say and then make up your mind."

Spencer didn't have a chance to respond as Emily and Toby came in, a rolled up map tucked under his arm.

Paige smiled at Emily, never getting tired of the sight of her. She was disheveled and windblown from the ride in, mud clinging in streaks to her skirt, blouse and hair and she had never looked lovelier. Paige rose from the table and pulled Emily into her arms, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Hi." Emily said. "What are you two up to?" She asked eyeing Spencer.

"Actually, I was just suggesting to Spencer that now that her father is back to run the clinic she should join us on the drive to Laramie." Paige explained. "What do you think?" Paige looked across Emily to Toby and saw his eyes light up at the thought, though he remained his usual controlled self. It was really Emily's decision.

Emily didn't even take a moment to consider. "I think that's a fabulous idea!" She looked at Spencer who was studying something in the paper and seemed far away. "Spencer?" Emily asked. "We would love to have you along."

"Hmm?" Spencer looked up at them.

Emily looked to Paige briefly. Something else was going on. Paige gave a small shake of her head to indicate she would explain later. "Do you want to come?" Emily asked.

Spencer's eyes cleared and she looked at them all in turn before a small smile played across her lips. "Yes." She answered. "I do."

Toby stepped in and pulled Spencer to her feet, wrapping his arms around her and brushing a soft kiss on her cheek. He didn't say a word but held her tightly.

Caleb interrupted the moment from behind the bar. "Let's do this people. I have a party to set up for." He called.

Toby released Spencer and unrolled the map to place across the bar for them all to see. He had already marked it up in pencil as to the route he thought they should take. "So, with all the rain we've had there's really only going to be one place we can cross Crow Creek this time of year." He tapped an X on the map at the southern end of the Laramie range.

Emily frowned at the map. "Wouldn't we rather be taking the northern pass through the mountains?" She asked.

"Yes." Toby agreed. "That's the decision we're faced with." He traced a finger along the the map where Crow Creek ran parallel to the mountains. "If we cross the creek in the south we'll then have to turn north at the foot of the range. It will add three or four days travel time to get back to the north pass."

"What about the south pass through the range?" Paige asked. She was not as familiar with the terrain as the others,

Emily pursed her lips in thought. "It's steeper, more treacherous and not as well traveled as the north pass." Emily understood it was her decision but she wanted the input of the others. She wasn't doing this alone and they all needed to agree. "Toby, what do you think?"

Toby considered the map again for a moment. "I think if it was just the the three of us." He looked to Paige and Emily. "I would be inclined to play it safer and add take the extra time to turn north. But with Caleb along and Spencer and Hanna supporting I think we can take on the southern pass."

Emily nodded and looked at Caleb. "Caleb?"

Caleb leaned over the map. "Well, we're not in a hurry. We can drive out and see how the herd is holding up. It seems like once we get across we'll need to break for a day or two to let the herd graze anyway. We can decide then if we want. I agree with Toby, though. I'm game for the southern pass if that's what we decide."

Emily looked at Paige thoughtfully for a moment. "I didn't even ask you how your exam went?" She needed to know, before the made any decisions if Paige could handle the physical stress.

Paige smiled and produced the note from Dr. Hastings. "Fit as a fiddle." She announced.

Emily took the paper from Paige and read it with a frown. She looked at Spencer who shrugged. "Paige-" Emily began.

"I know." Paige stopped her. "I'll be careful. I'll let you know if I'm struggling. I would never do anything to endanger you or the herd or anyone else." Paige took a breath. "And now that Spencer is along you know she'll rescue me if I get into trouble."

"Don't count on it." Spencer said drily.

Emily smiled and shook her head. "I was going to ask you what you thought of Dr. Hastings."

"Oh." Paige grinned sheepishly. "He's efficient and has nice penmanship." She offered.

"Alright." Emily said and turned back to the map. "I agree with both of you. I think the south pass is a real possibility but we can reserve the right to change our minds after we get a across the creek." She stated with a nod.

"Great!" Caleb said and produced a bottle of whiskey and five glass seemingly out of midair. "I'll drink to that." He poured for all of them and held up his glass in toast reciting a Cheyenne prayer "Let us know peace. For as long as the moon shall rise, for as long as the rivers shall flow, for as long as the sun shall shine, for as long as the grass shall grow, let us know peace."

The five of them drank down their glasses.

Spencer dropped hers down to the bar with a bang. "I have to go talk to my father." She gripped Toby by the hand. "Will you come with me?"

"I would like nothing better." Toby smiled, kissing her, and let her lead him out of the bar.

"Ladies." Caleb bowed. "If you'll excuse me, I have much to prepare before tonight's festivities." He sauntered off leaving Paige and Emily alone.

"I'm heading back to the ranch." Paige began to roll up the map. "Are you coming?"

"No." Emily smiled. "I'm heading over to Hanna's to get ready for the party."

"Oh." Paige looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Alright. Speaking of that Hanna gave me something from you today." Paige reached over and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist. "Am I going to like it?"

"I hope so." Emily flashed her a beautiful and sexy smile. "But even if you don't I know I will and that's all that really matters." She laughed.

"How rude!" Paige feigned shock but leaned in to kiss her just the same. "So, I'll see you later then?"

Emily nodded returning her kiss. "I'll be the one with only eyes for you."

* * *

Paige leaned against the bar facing the room. The room was full of laughter, light and music as the party was in full swing. The townspeople who had turned out were alight with drink and energy as Lady Aria belted out song after song and had everyone twirling on the dance floor. Hanna had been right and the ladies were dressed to the nines in flowing gowns, jewels adorning necks and dangling from ears. The men were turned out in their best suits with boots shined and hats dusted off.

Paige couldn't help running her hands down the black suede long coat Emily had had made for her. It fitted her perfectly as usual, matching the soft black leather pants. Beneath it she wore a white collarless button down shirt, open daringly at the neck, with subtle purple pinstripes.

Paige smiled as she watched Toby spin Spencer around the floor, her head thrown back in carefree laughter, and thought she had never seen Spencer so lighthearted.

Caleb appeared out of nowhere and slid a beer she hadn't asked for in front of her and when she raised her eyes in question he nodded to his right. "From the lady at the end of the bar." He said with a wink before he disappeared again.

Paige turned. She hadn't seen Emily come in and her breath caught at the site of her. She was wearing the purple dress Paige had fallen asleep imagining her in on many a night, her eyes shining, her hair framing her face and cascading across her bare shoulders. She was breathtaking, beautiful beyond anything Paige had dreamed. Hanna was right, she killed it and Paige moistened her lips as she took in the line of her neck, the swell of her breasts in the low cut bodice and the long sweeping skirt, hugging her hips and swirling around her long legs.

Emily offered a smile as she watched Paige taking in the sight of her. Paige looked bold, strong and unbelievably sexy in the coat, pants and shirt she had asked Hanna to make for her. Her hair was straight and loose around her shoulders, the black raven pendant hanging at her throat, her shirt unbuttoned and inviting Emily's eyes to travel down the soft pale skin of her neck and chest.

Paige quirked her mouth in a half smile as she watched Emily devouring her with her eyes from across the room. She flicked her eyes toward the dance floor and held out her hand in invitation.

Emily's eyes lit up and she seemed to float across the room, weaving between the crowd to take Paige's hand wordlessly as they moved to find a space amongst the others.

Paige slid an arm around Emily's waist and gripped her left hand with her right. Emily draped her right hand over Paige's shoulder and they stepped effortlessly into the rhythm of the song, as if they had been dancing together their entire lives.

Paige pulled Emily close then released her waist to spin her across the floor, bringing her back as they glided around the room. Paige smiled like a kid on Christmas as Emily laughed in pleasure her eyes flashing and breath quickening as Paige guided her into another spin.

The song ended but Paige and Emily didn't move away from each other as the other couples drifted away to take a break or get a drink. Paige held Emily's eyes. "You are intoxicating." She whispered to her.

Emily offered Paige the smile reserved only for her, desire glinting in her eyes and quickening her heart. "Will you take me home?" She breathed in reply.

Paige studied her. "Are you sure?" She asked wanting nothing more than to be alone with Emily right this very second. " You just got here. We haven't even-"

Emily nodded. "I'm sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Paige closed the door softly to the bedroom. Emily had preceded her into the house by several minutes as Paige saw to Hank upon their return to the ranch. She leaned her back against the door and watched Emily move around the room lighting candles.

Emily turned to her and met her eyes as she blew out the match. The room was lit softly and the flames flickered causing light from the candles to dance across the ceiling. Emily walked slowly to where Paige stood, eyes holding her gaze to the moment she turned her back to Paige. Emily swept her hair from the back of her neck. "Will you help me with this?" She asked softly as she turned to look at Paige over her shoulder.

Paige exhaled slowly. It was far from their first time but somehow she was nervous as a schoolgirl awaiting her first kiss. Her fingers trembled as she traced a line down the back of Emily's neck and began to work the buttons running to her waist.

The last button released and Emily let the dress drop to the floor, the fabric pooling at her feet with a soft swish. She turned to face Paige wearing nothing by her sleeveless silk shift closing the small distance between them and pressing Paige back against the door with her nearness.

Paige's heart hammered as Emily ran her hands up her chest, slipping her hands beneath the coat and easing it off over her shoulders. Emily let the coat fall to the floor at Paige's side. She moved closer still, her mouth only inches from Paige's as she worked the buttons down Paige's shirt.

Paige shifted to bring their lips together but Emily pressed her shoulders gently back against the door with a small shake of her head teasing her lips across Paige's mouth almost imperceptibly. Emily wanted this to last forever.

Paige sighed, her eyes closing to slits, at Emily's teasing. She couldn't help a small gasp of pleasure as Emily ran single finger down her throat, between Paige's breasts and her muscles quivered in anticipation as Emily traced circles across her abdomen.

Emily laced her fingers behind Paige's neck, holding their lips inches apart, and backed up toward the bed. As Emily connected with the edge Paige wrapped an arm around her waist taking her weight and guiding her onto her back while kicking off her boots far more gracefully than she thought possible.

Paige leaned down over Emily, supporting herself on her hands, her shirt falling open. Emily ran her hands along her sides and up her back, sliding the shirt down over Paige's arms letting it fall to the floor. "You are so beautiful." Emily whispered as her eyes and hands roamed hungrily across Paige's upper body.

Paige shifted her weight onto her knees, taking Emily's hands in her own and pressing them gently to the bed above her head. She traced her fingers down Emily's arms to her neck, sliding her hands down the sides of her shift and slipping them beneath the fabric at her hips. Paige slid the garment up and eased it over Emily's head removing the last barrier between her and Emily's naked beauty.

Paige ran her hands along Emily's hips and brought her mouth down to kiss and nip the sensitive skin of her belly and sides. Emily arched her back in pleasure, a soft moan escaping her lips, as Paige worked her hands and mouth up to Emily's breasts, lavishing them with all the attention they deserved.

Emily arched and tensed, heat coiling between her legs, as Paige kissed and caressed her, stoking her need beyond measure. Paige traced a her fingers teasingly along the inside of Emily's leg and across her hip as Emily's breath quickened with desire at Paige's touch and the promise of release. "Please, Paige, touch me." Emily breathed.

Paige granted her wish, slipping her hand between Emily's legs, feeling Emily's unbridled desire for her. Paige moved tortuously slow, building Emily to the edge of release and backing her away again time after time.

Emily trembled in exquisite need as Paige toyed with her relentlessly. She could barely breathe and sweat slicked her skin, her damp hair clinging to her neck as she gasped, nearing climax again only to be denied as Paige eased her tempo.

Emily sobbed a moan of frustration as Paige descended on her breasts again, teasing her with her tongue and lips as she pressed her hand to Emily's center commanding her arousal to new heights.

Paige loved how responsive Emily was to her touch and could explore her body for hours. Emily was molten with desire as she writhed beneath Paige's hand, desperate for release as Paige continued to torment her mercilessly.

"Please…" Emily gasped, her eyes bright and unfocused. "...let me ...go." She managed as Paige brought her to the brink of release again holding her there for a moment before sending her over the edge.

Emily arched off the bed, gripping Paige's arms as her climax ripped through her in unrelenting waves and she cried out her pleasure to the world.

Emily came back to herself slowly, feeling Paige tracing a finger along her neck and collarbone, behind her ear and back down over her shoulders. Emily moved her hand to the back of Paige's neck, without opening her eyes, to pull her down for a kiss.

Paige moved her lips with Emily's letting her set a the slow, languid pace. Paige didn't think she'd ever been so aroused as she was holding Emily while she climaxed. She feared she had overplayed her hand, so to speak, as the woman was completely consumed and seemed about to fall asleep.

"Take your...pants off." Emily mumbled around Paige's lips.

Paige pulled away not sure she had heard correctly. "What did you say?"

"I said." Emily cracked an eye, her voice stronger. "Take yours pants off." She commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am." Paige grinned and released her belt with one hand.

* * *

Despite their late and active night Paige woke early. She moved to the edge of the bed and sat up stiffly, trying not to wake Emily. Emily, in her efforts to repay Paige in kind for last night, had not been gentle, much to Paige's surprise and delight, but Paige was feeling the effects this morning.

She arched her back and rolled her head around trying to ease some of the soreness in her back, grunting softly in pain.

"Paige?" Emily called her name softly. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Paige scooted back onto the bed and brushed a lock of Emily's hair out of her face, kissing her softly. "I'm fine." She said with a smile. "It's early. Go back to sleep."

Emily frowned at her and propped herself up on an arm to look at her more closely. Though Paige smiled the tension around her eyes gave her away and Emily could tell she was in pain. "I'm sorry." She said and stroked her hand down Paige's arm. "I should have been-".

"Don't." Paige stopped her with a kiss. "Last night was amazing and I wouldn't change it for the world." She kissed her again. "I'm fine, really."

Emily watched her closely as she moved around the room, washing up and getting dressed. Emily could tell she was making an effort to move normally so as not to worry her. She wondered, briefly, where Paige was off to so early before she remembered that she and Toby were going to brand the calves they were driving to auction tomorrow. There weren't many of them, seventeen at last count, but it was grueling work to rope them to the ground and hold them for the brand. Though only a few months old they weighed between 200 and 300 pounds.

"I can ask Caleb to come out-" She began.

"Emily." Paige turned as she buttoned up her work shirt. "You don't need to do that. I'm okay." Paige insisted.

Emily wasn't sure she believed her but there was nothing more she could do. Paige had been cleared by Dr. Hastings and she had to trust that she wouldn't do anything to risk further injury. Emily dropped back onto the pillow and flung an arm across her face silently admonishing herself for not taking better care of her last night. Though it was, as Paige said, amazing. She smiled into her arm at the memory.

Paige came around to her side of the bed and sat down. "I have to get going." She leaned in and pulled Emily's arm away from her face. "Kiss me, Woman." She said.

Emily wrapped her arms around Paige's neck and pulled her down for a kiss deep enough for Paige to consider delaying her departure. She pulled away with a regretful sigh. "I'll see you at supper."

* * *

Emily had a hard day ahead of her, too. She hitched up the ponies, Hector and Simone, wondering every time she did how they had gotten their names. The wagon Ezra Fitzgerald had given her was large and covered and would easily hold all they needed for the, relatively, short drive.

Emily did a few circuits around the yard with the ponies making sure their tack harness and traces were sound. When she was satisfied she unhitched the ponies, made sure they were well groomed and fed and turned them out into the paddock. She then began the arduous task of loading the wagon.

She was about halfway through with the loading when she turned at the sound of a rider coming down the dirt track. She shielded her eyes against the sun and watched her father, Marshal Wayne Fields trot into the yard.

He dismounted and swept her into his arms, lifting her off her feet. "Hi, Baby." He said into her hair.

"I thought I might see you today." Emily said as she returned his embrace.

Her father released her and peered into the back of the wagon. "Are you loading by yourself?" He asked.

"Yes." Emily answered and moved to pick up another crate of food off the front porch.

He father frowned as he looked around the property. "Where are Toby and Paige?"

Emily settled the crate in the wagon and moved to another. "They're in the north pasture branding the calves."

Her father nodded in understanding. "Well, I guess I got here just in time then." He moved to the porch to pick up the next load.

Emily and her father chatted lightly as they loaded the wagon about the drive, and the new barn. They laughed about Hanna coming along and her father said he couldn't wait to hear the stories. She told him Spencer was coming too and about the new medical school she was going to be looking into in Laramie.

The loading went fast and before she knew it they were done. Emily dropped onto the porch steps to take a break and her father sat next to her.

"So." He began. "You'll be taking the north pass through the range?" He asked.

Emily was afraid of this. "Actually." She chewed her lip, stalling. "We have to ford the creek down south because of all the rain so, we're leaning toward crossing the range at the south pass."

Wayne Fields looked sharply at his daughter. "Emily-"

"I know what you're going to say." She stopped him and held up her hand. "I've discussed it thoroughly with Caleb and Toby and they agree we should have no problem between all of us."

Her father shook his head to protest. "I still don't think-"

She stopped him again. "We've also said we'd see how the creek crossing goes and how everyone is holding up and the herd before we make our final decision. We have plenty of time to get there before the auction and we are prepared to take the extra days to turn north if that's what's best."

This seemed to mollify him somewhat. "I don't like the idea of you taking the south pass and I definitely don't like not knowing for sure which way you're headed."

"Dad, we're-" Emily began

"But." This time it was he who interrupted. "I trust you and I trust Caleb and Toby. They know the terrain well and I have every confidence the drive will go smoothly."

Emily could feel the words he had left unspoken hanging in the air. "And Paige?" She asked. "Do you trust her?"

Wayne Fields looked out across the land that had once been his dream and that his daughter now ran with a careful and skilled hand. "She's more than proved herself to me." He said with a nod of his head.

Emily let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding as she waited for his answer. She wondered if there was ever a time when she wouldn't seek her father's approval. "I'm glad you think so." Emily replied softly.

Her father turned to her and picked up her hand in both of his, looking her intently in the eyes. "Are you happy, Emmy?" He asked, seriously.

Emily beamed at him and squeezed his hand. "Oh, Dad, I don't think I've ever been this happy."

Her father held her gaze for a moment longer. "Good." He said. "But I think I should come with you."

Emily dropped his hand and stared at him. "You're not serious?" She blurted.

Her father continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Deputising Sean Ackard and Andrew Campbell was a smart thing for me to do. After all the business with Coogan and the Kahn brothers I realized this town had gotten too big for me to handle on my own. They're fine, upstanding young men and I'm sure they could handle things without me for a couple of weeks."

Emily continued to stare at him in disbelief. "Dad, I can handle this!" She practically shouted. "You just said you trusted me!"

Wayne Fields eyed her from the side, a small smile playing at his lips. He really had her going. "Relax, Baby." He said finally. "I'm only fooling."

Emily huffed out a breath at his not so funny joke and swatted at his arm. "I have work to do." She said with only slight irritation as she rose from the porch.

Wayne Fields stood and pulled his daughter into his arms again. "I'm so proud of you, Baby." He said.

Emily hugged him fiercely. "I love you, Dad." She replied.

Marshal Fields swung up on his horse and tipped his hat to her. "Let me know as soon as you're back in town."

Emily waved. "I will. I promise."

* * *

**Thank you for the early reviews. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

The afternoon was wearing on and Emily had yet to see Toby or Paige. She knew the branding would take all day but she thought, her chores done for now, she would ride out and check on them. She saddled Maggie and set out to the north pasture.

Toby had set up a small enclosure into which they had rounded up the calves. There was an iron brazier sunk into the ground with enough burning coal for the day in which the branding iron rested.

Emily sat astride Maggie and watched as Paige released the next calf out of the enclosure. As it tried to bolt Toby expertly lassoed its rear legs and Paige swung a rope around its neck. As they wrestled it to the ground Toby roped its feet to keep it from kicking while kneeling on its neck to hold it still. Paige ran to the brazier, grabbed the iron, kneeled firmly on its haunches and held the iron in place on its rump for several seconds as the calf screamed in protest at the mistreatment.

Paige released the iron and flicked her rope from around its neck as Toby did the same from around its legs. The calf lurched to its feet and ran off to join the rest of the herd. Emily walked Maggie down and watched with concern as Paige got slowly to her feet. There were only three calves left in the enclosure but Paige looked exhausted and she was obviously hurting.

Paige raised a hand to shield her eyes in the late afternoon sun as Emily picked her way down the hill. She straightened with effort and smiled at her. "Hi." Paige called. "Come to check on our work?"

"Coming to check on you." Emily called back. She knew Paige was going to be defensive about her health so she didn't dismount to give her some space.

"We're almost through." Toby supplied as he turned the iron over in the coals as they rested while it reheated.

"The wagon is loaded and the tack is all set." Emily offered. "As soon as you're done here come back to the house and we'll celebrate with food and whiskey." The invitation was for both of them though her eyes never left Paige.

"Will do." Toby answered as he indicated to Paige the iron was ready and she should get set to release the next animal.

Emily didn't stay to watch another brand. She had an idea and wanted to get back up to the house.

* * *

Emily brought food and drink out for the three of them on the porch when Toby and Paige returned. They ate and chatted about last minute details. They would leave at first light as soon as Caleb arrived. Caleb and Toby would drive the herd west of town, Emily would drive the wagon in with Paige on Hank and Magie behind, pick up Spencer and Hanna and help get them settled. They both rode reasonably well but had opted to drive the wagon. They would take turns driving the team, walking or riding when the jostling of the wagon got to be too much.

The ladies would meet up with Toby and Caleb west of town and head for the crossing. Toby expected it to take three days to get to the crossing at Crow Creek allowing enough time to graze the herd along the way so they didn't drop too much weight. A day or two on the other side to rest up followed by an all day hard push to get through the pass in a day. One more day on the other side and they'd be in Laramie this time next week.

The sun was setting as Toby rose to leave and head to his bunk. It had been a long day and he still had work to do before morning. Emily turned to Paige. "Are you ready to go in?" She asked.

Paige nodded and pushed herself slowly to her feet. Emily watched but didn't say anything or move to help her. Paige followed Emily into the house and stopped short. In the middle of the front room was the large copper bathing tub filled with steaming, fragrant water.

Paige looked at Emily in surprise. "You did this?' She asked.

"Of course." Emily answered with a smile. "You looked like you could use a soak and it might be our last chance for a while."

Paige cocked an eyebrow at her. "Our?" While not as big as the tub at Ali D's there was definitely room for two if the two were cozy.

"If you'll have me." Emily answered. "I'll behave, I promise."

Paige was never going to admit to Emily how sore she was but, apparently she didn't have to. The hot water looked so wonderful Paige could barely get her clothes off fast enough. She sighed in pleasure as she sank to her neck and stretched out her legs, being careful not to splash water over the sides.

Emily watched Paige as she relaxed in the tub and was pleased with herself that she was able to help ease her pain without hurting Paige's pride. She knew Paige was having trouble dealing with not being in the peak physical shape she had been in before she had been shot.

Emily gave her a few minutes to herself before slipping out of her own clothes and settling behind Paige in the tub. With the two of them in there they could barely move without fear of. sending the water cascading down the sides onto the floor.

Emily slowly encouraged Paige to sit up and away from her slightly so she could reach her. She began to press her hands gently into the tight muscles of her neck and back, easing some of the tension and relaxing her damaged muscles.

Paige groaned in pain and pleasure as Emily worked her fingers into her back. "Are you going to do this every night we're away?" Paige sighed.

"If you'd like me to." Emily answered softly.

Paige smiled. "I was joking, Emily."

"I wasn't." Emily replied without missing a beat.

Paige sighed and dropped her head to give Emily better access to her neck. "You don't need to worry so much about me, you know." Paige said.

Emily paused the massage and wrapped her arms around Paige's shoulders from behind. "It's not worry." She breathed into her damp skin as she kissed her neck. "It's love."

Paige raised her head. "I know it's hard for me to tell you…" Paige began and trailed off. "...I wish I were better at saying how I feel…" She tried again.

"It's okay, Paige." Emily unwrapped her arms from Paige and traced her fingers lightly down the red, puckered scar on her back. "I know how you feel."

* * *

Paige was hitching the Hector and Simone to the wagon as the sun rose. Hank and Maggie were already saddled, both pawing at the ground anxious to get going. Paige raised her head as Caleb thundered into the yard on an enormous black stallion who snorted and reared as they came to a stop.

Caleb hopped down with his usual energy despite the early hour. "Good Morning." He greeted Paige.

Paige stopped what she was doing and held out a flat hand to Caleb's horse for him to smell and snuffle. She wished she had a carrot for him. He was magnificent and Paige ran a hand along his neck in admiration. "What's his name?" She asked.

"Red." Caleb answered with a grin.

Paige laughed loudly. "Of course, it is." She acknowledged. Only a completely incongruous name like that would suit Caleb's sense of irony,

Caleb looked around the yard. "Is Toby already out with the herd?" He asked.

"Just waiting for you." She nodded. "They're in the north pasture."

"Alright." He swung back up on Red. "I guess I have my marching orders. We'll meet you west of town later this morning."

* * *

Emily drove the wagon into town with Paige on Hank leading Maggie closely behind. They stopped in front of Hanna's shop but saw no sign of her. Paige dismounted and opened the door to her shop.

"Hanna?" Paige called anxious to get on the trail. "Let's go!"

Paige heard banging and swearing from the back room and headed toward the racket. Hanna came shooting out of the back, colliding with her, dragging out a trunk large enough to be hiding a body.

"Oh, good." Hanna panted and dropped the trunk. "Help me with this?" She batted her eyes at Paige.

"Hanna!" Paige exclaimed eyeing the monstrous trunk. "What the hell is this?" She demanded.

Hanna looked at it with her. "What do you mean?" She asked innocently. "You said we'd be gone for two weeks."

Paige stood with her hands on her hips. "Hanna, this is ridiculous. You're not bringing all this." She stated.

Hanna stared at her and moved her hands to her own hips mirroring Paige's stance. "Well, I guess I'm not going then." She sulked.

"Hanna." Paige tried to reason with her. "Weight is a concern here. We have to ford the creek and cross the range on a schedule. We can't take on anything we don't absolutely need." She explained.

Hanna refused to be swayed. "You may get away with wearing the same raggedy clothes day in and day out but I'm afraid I'm a little more refined than that." She said sweetly.

"Raggedy!" Paige barked and glanced down at herself. "You made me these clothes!"

"What's the hold up?" Emily called from the doorway as she came in and saw Paige and Hanna facing each other down over the trunk.

Paige gestured to the trunk in exasperation. "Will you, please, inform Hanna that she's not bringing this."

Emily sighed. "Hanna-" She began.

Hanna glared at Paige but addressed Emily. "Will you, please, explain to this ruffian that a lady cannot be expected to travel without the appropriate necessities. I'm sure she wouldn't possible know anything about it."

Paige bristled and Emily put a hand on her arm to calm her. "Paige." She waited for Paige to turn to her. "Will you go down and help Spencer?" Emily gestured to the trunk. "I'll help Hanna repack more reasonably."

"Gladly." Paige huffed and turned away, banging out the door.

Paige met Spencer staggering down the street laden with an overstuffed satchel over her shoulder, her medical bag under one arm and a box of books under the other. "Not you, too?" Paige sighed as she took the books and medical bag from her leaving Spencer to carry the satchel.

"What?" Spencer asked as she shifted the bag more comfortably on her shoulder.

Paige shook her head as she set Spencer's gear down. "Nevermind. I give up." She climbed into the back of the wagon and Spencer handed her up the bags and books.

"Where's Hanna?" Spencer asked.

"Rethinking her involvement in this adventure." Paige called from the depths of the wagon as she secured Spencer's belongings.

"Let me guess?" Spencer laughed. "She packed a trunk?"

Paige jumped back down from the bed. "How did you know?"

Spencer grinned. "We've been friends a long time." Spencer leaned on the back of the wagon to wait.

Paige stood, arms crossed, bouncing up and down of the balls of her feet impatiently. Finally, Emily emerged carrying a much more appropriately sized carpet bag with Hanna trailing behind chattering about all the things she simply must have in order to function like a human. Emily rolled her eyes for only Spencer and Paige to see.

Paige took the bag from Emily and threw it, unceremoniously, into the back of the wagon.

"Hey!" Hanna yelled. "Careful, you brute!" She snapped at her.

"We're running behind already!" Paige snapped back.

Spencer stifled a laugh and climbed up into the driver's seat. "We're off to a great start." She muttered to no one in particular. "I hope someone brought whiskey."

Emily sighed. "Paige, try to be a little patient with her." She suggested gently.

"I am trying." Paige growled as she swung back up on Hank.

Emily helped Hanna up onto the bench next to Spencer before taking Maggie's reins from Paige and climbing into the saddle. "Ready?" She asked cheerfully.

* * *

Emily swung out around the herd. "Hah!" She called. "Get up!" She trotted Maggie up and down parallel to the herd, keeping them in a loose bunch and encouraging their forward movement. Toby lead the bunch with Caleb bringing up the rear, riding alongside the wagon and picking up any stragglers.

She looked out across the herd to Paige on the opposite flank, skillfully guiding Hank up and down the trail, whistling sharply at the cattle to keep up their pace. Emily watched her, relaxed and confident in the saddle, and she sucked in a breath. She was in her element and truly something to behold. Emily thought back to her conversation with her father. How happy she told him she was and couldn't help but wonder if Paige could ever be that happy being settled. She was such a free spirit Emily worried that maybe a life with her wouldn't be enough for Paige.

Paige must have felt Emily's eyes on her and she looked over. Emily's heart raced as Paige flashed her a brilliant smile and tipped her hat to her, sexily. Emily regretted, for the first time, inviting so many people to come along and was, briefly, not looking forward to the week on the trail sleeping in such close quarters with the others. Only half a day out and she was already looking forward to the room she and Paige would take in one of the hotels in Laramie.


	5. Chapter 5

By the end of the first day Hanna had taken to walking or riding with Caleb, claiming the rattling and rocking of the wagon was damaging her bone structure. Spencer, dutifully, handled the wagon with Emily and Paige periodically trading off with her so she could ride with Toby from time to time.

They camped before dark, their evenings filled with food, whiskey and stories and headed out with the morning light, drinking coffee and eating hard biscuits and jerky from the saddle. They were making good time and by the early afternoon of the third day they approached Crow Creek, the southern end of the Laramie range looming high above them on the other side. The herd had been moving well, thanks in no small part to how well they all worked as a team and they were ahead of schedule.

Hanna dropped to the edge of the water with a sigh and kicked off her boots, dangling her feet in the water. "God!" She exclaimed. "The water is freezing!" She jerked her feet back out.

Emily dismounted, letting Maggie rest and drink and walked to the bank, shielding her eyes from the afternoon sun as she scanned up and down the bank. "It's the runoff from the mountains. No matter what time of year this water is always cold."

Toby, Caleb and Paige joined her on the edge, all of them thinking some version of the same thing. Creek was no longer an appropriate name and it should be called Crow River. The hot July had melted the snow caps and the August rains had swelled the creek to twice it's size. The crossing distance was not far, maybe 25 yards but the water was running cold, fast and deep.

Toby scanned the bank and could clearly see the tracks and broken brush from the other recent crossings. This was the place and there was no getting around it. "How do you want to do this?"

Emily considered for a moment. "Toby, you and Caleb take the herd across. Hanna and Spencer go with them and take Maggie." She gestured to the wagon. "I'll drive the wagon and Paige and Hank can help the ponies if they flag."

The others nodded in agreement. It was a sound enough plan. Paige and Emily watched as Caleb on Red and Toby on Scrabble plunged into the frigid water alongside the herd, Hanna and Spencer together on Maggie behind. The water came up over their stirrups but the sturdy horses maintained their footing along the rocky creek bed.

It was slow going as some of the smaller animals started to get swept away, lowing out their anxiety the entire way across. By the time the last of the herd made it they were scattered several hundred yards down the opposite bank with Toby and Caleb after them to get them back together.

Emily turned, satisfied with the crossing and headed to the back of the wagon. She checked to make sure all their supplies were well secured before climbing up to the driver's seat.

"Are you ready?" She asked Paige.

Paige frowned with concern, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Take it slow." She cautioned.

Emily smiled at her and snapped the reins. Hector and Simone surged off the bank and the wagon careened into the creek after them. Emily held tightly to the reins with one hand, balancing herself with the other as Paige, a hand on Simone's harness helped guide them across. The creek bed was rocky and rutted from all the previous crossings and the wagon shuddered alarmingly as they jolted and jounced their way across.

They were two thirds of the way across when wood cracked like a gunshot and the wagon pitched wildly to the left, the ponies nearly jerked off their feet and Paige nearly pulled from the saddle.

Emily threw out her arm to keep herself upright as the left front wheel came to rest in a deep rut, the bed canted dangerously to the side. Water poured over her feet as the angle brought the driver's bench low into the water.

Emily stood carefully and peered over the side as Paige and Hank picked their way over to them leaning over in the saddle to try and peer under the wagon to inspect the damage. The ponies whinnied and shook their traces trying to pull out of the rut.

Emily frowned in concern. "How bad is it?" She asked when Paige righted herself.

"I can't tell." Paige shook her head. "The water is too fast."

Emily held up a hand to the others on the bank to let them know they were alright as they looked on worriedly. "What do you think?"

Paige frowned and chewed her lip looking from the wagon to the bank. They only had ten yards more. "What do you say to just gutting it out and making repairs after? We were going to camp for a day or two anyway before we take on the pass."

Emily smiled at her. "I say I like your style Paige McCullers. Do you think you can get these ponies moving again?"

"Yes." Paige thought for a moment. "See if you can get as many of the supplies in the back moved over to the right side of the bed to shift the weight out of this rut." She suggested.

Emily nodded and climbed into the back of the wagon. It took her several minutes to get everything moved and secured again. "All set." She called to Paige over the rushing water.

Paige moved back to the team and tied her rope around the harness. "Emily, stand as far out to the right as you can and hold on." She called.

Emily did as Paige instructed, holding the reins in her left hand and gripping the iron rail with her right.

Paige nodded to Emily who snapped the reins hard at her command. "Hah! Hah!" Paige yelled and let out a sharp whistle as she and Hank pulled with the ponies.

The wagon shuddered and creaked with the strain as the ponies struggled. Emily released her hold on the rail and gripped the reins with both hands snapping them along their backs in encouragement.

Paige could feel the wagon shift slightly forward and knew it was about to come free. She looked back, realizing with alarm that Emily was not secure, just as the ponies surged forward and the wagon rocketed out of the rut. She watched in horror as Emily was hurled off her feet and sent over the right side of the wagon into the water with a cry.

"Emily!" Paige yelled, dropping the rope and turning Hank back to the wagon. "Emily!" She looked downstream but couldn't see her. She came up alongside and could see Emily's hand gripping tightly, knuckles white with strain, to the underside of the wagon. Paige couldn't see the rest of her as she was trapped under the wagon by the pressure of the raging water.

Paige kicked free of her stirrups and leapt onto the wagon. She dropped onto her stomach, hanging as much of her upper body over the side as she could, and reached for Emily's hand. Her hand brushed at Emily's fingers. "Emily, take my hand!" She yelled to her unsure if she could hear her.

Paige felt Emily's grip loosen and grabbed at her fingertips, trying to slide her hand down to her wrist and hold force of the water was too much and in an instant she was gone, swept away by the current, and Paige jumped to her feet to see Emily, struggling to keep her head above water, dragged from under the wagon and hurtling downstream.

Paige looked to the bank as she kicked off her boots and dropped her gun belt in the wagon. "Follow her!" She waved to them as she dove into the icy water and swam with powerful strokes after Emily.

Paige tried to keep her eyes on Emily as they were both swept uncontrollably downstream. Water filled her eyes and mouth as the coughed and spluttered to breathe. Emily had been trying to slow herself, grabbing at every rock and branch as Paige's back burned with the strain of swimming to catch up.

Paige was within sight of her now and could see her face clearly, she looked barely conscious as she was slammed and pinned briefly to a rock, slowing her further and giving Paige enough time to get a hand on Emily's arm before her body was spun helplessly back into the current.

Paige powered forward and gathered Emily to her, keeping her head above water with an arm across her chest. Paige sighted the bank and tried to angle herself toward it. She was weakening fast from the cold and the strain.

A fallen tree provided some relief as Paige clung tightly to the branches dangling in the water. She couldn't pull them both out but she was able to stop their forward momentum. She panted for breath and looked to the bank, only a few yards away, for some other option. Emily was limp in her arms and her fear for her nearly paralyzed her.

"Paige!" Toby called as he reined in Scrabble at the bank and he and Spencer jumped down. "Hold on! I'm going to get a rope to you!"

Paige sobbed with relief when she saw them. "Please, hurry." She called back hoarsely.

The rope came down near the hand clinging to the tree. It was close but she'd have to let go to grab it. She would only have one chance. Paige shifted her grip on Emily to make sure she was secure in her arm and let go her right hand grabbing for the rope. She had it and wound it around her wrist.

Toby and Spencer pulled them in against the current. Paige's muscles screamed in protest and she gritted her teeth against the pain. The muddy creek bed came up under her feet as they were pulled to the bank. Toby and Spencer waded in, as soon as they were close enough, and took Emily from Paige's arms.

Paige dragged herself the rest of the way to land and watched helplessly as Toby laid Emily in the grass and Spencer leaned over her, checking her pulse, and clearing her airway.

"She has a pulse." Spencer said. "But she's not breathing."

Paige felt as if she had stopped breathing as well at the words and hot tears coursed down her face as she watched Spencer close her mouth over Emily's and breathe for her. Time stood still, though only a few seconds passed, before Emily coughed and water fountained out of her mouth.

Spencer turned her on her side to help her clear her lungs. "Stay still." Spencer said as Emily struggled to sit up, her body racked with choking coughs.

Paige pulled herself to her knees and crawled to where Emily lay on the bank, Toby and Spencer on either side. She gripped Emily's hand tightly and wiped water from her face. "Emily." She gasped. "Can you hear me?"

Emily's eyes opened to slits and she nodded, smiling weakly at Paige's voice. "Oh, God, thank you." Paige cried softly. She raised her eyes to Spencer. "Thank you." She whispered again.

Toby stood, lifting Emily in his arms. "Help me get her on Scrabble." He said.

Toby settled into the saddle, Emily supported in front of him and looked down at Spencer, Paige still kneeling, exhausted, on the ground. "Caleb and Hanna are with the herd. I'll come back for you." He moved off to get Emily back and make camp.

Paige shook her head slowly. She didn't know how far downstream they had traveled but she didn't think too far. She picked her head up and let loose her piercing three note whistle to call Hank to her.

Spencer knelt at her side while they waited only a few short minutes before Hank came trotting up, chuffing and pawing at the ground. "Are you alright?" Spencer asked.

Paige nodded and heaved herself to her feet. She was shaky and trembling with cold and fatigue. "I'll live." She answered wearily.

Spencer eyed her critically. "That was a truly brave and stupid thing you just did." She said.

Paige nodded in agreement as she leaned against Hank's side for support. "I may need some help." She admitted as she rolled her eyes to the saddle.

Spencer shook her head and sighed before swinging herself onto Paige's horse. She leaned down and extended her arm to Paige, pulling her up behind. Spencer felt Paige collapse into her as she wheeled them around and headed back upstream to the others.


	6. Chapter 6

The fire crackled and snapped as Paige huddled near wrapped in a thick wool blanket. Spencer and Hanna had changed Emily out of her clothes and set up a bed for her near the fire. She was sleeping and Paige took the opportunity to study her.

Emily's face was pale and bruised from her ordeal though she looked to be resting comfortably. Spencer assured her Emily had no broken bones or serious injury. She was, perhaps, mildly hypothermic and in shock and she had taken in a lot of water.

Paige turned as Hanna sat next to her near the fire. She offered Paige a mug and Paige could smell whiskey. She accepted it gratefully, draining the mug and closing her eyes briefly as the liquor warmed through her chest. "Thank you." She breathed.

"More?" Hanna asked.

Paige wanted to say yes as her back and shoulders throbbed from overexertion and another shot of whiskey would probably take the edge off. It would also, likely, put her to sleep and she wanted to know when Emily woke up. She shook her head. "No. Thank you." She replied.

Hanna looked at her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Paige nodded. "Yes."

Hanna frowned at her. "Because you don't look okay."

"Oh, yeah?" Paige smiled. "Is that your expert medical opinion?"

"It's mine." Spencer stated as she came around from behind them where she had been helping Caleb and Toby with repairs to the wagon after Caleb had finished pulling the ponies out of the creek.

Paige turned her head sharply at Spencer's voice, wincing at the sudden movement, and giving herself away.

"That's what I thought." Spencer said as she removed the blanket from Paige's shoulders. "Unbutton your shirt."

Paige opened her mouth to protest.

"Don't!" Spencer held up her hand to stop her. "We all know how tough you are, Paige. Just let me look at your back."

Paige sighed and did as she was bid. She dropped her shirt from her shoulders and Spencer moved around behind her, placing her hands gently on her shoulders.

Spencer pressed her fingers into the muscles around the scar, causing Paige to arch in pain. "The deep scar tissue has torn and there's been some bleeding into the muscles." Spencer said as she continued torturing Paige with her exam.

"Meaning?" Paige grunted in pain.

"Meaning." Spencer said. "In a matter of minutes you've gone and wrecked all my hardwork and a months worth of healing."

Paige sighed and swallowed heavily. It had been hard for her the last few weeks as she recovered. She had spent so much of her life building up her strengths and fighting against her vulnerabilities. She hated feeling weak. She hated feeling like she couldn't do for herself. She wanted to be strong for Emily.

She looked at Emily and thought she could have lost her today. How scared she had been. Paige thought about what life without Emily would look like and realized she couldn't even conceive of it. She loved her, deeply and with her whole heart. If saving Emily meant she was set back again physically then so be it. Emily would tell her real strength comes from being able to ask for help when you need it.

Paige nodded never taking her eyes off Emily. "It was worth it." She said simply.

Both Hanna and Spencer followed her gaze to Emily. "I would have done the same thing." Spencer said.

"Me, too." Added Hanna.

Spencer cocked an eyebrow at her. "You can't swim, Hanna."

"I mean, you know…" Hanna stammered. "...theoretically."

Paige laughed as she buttoned her shirt.

"Come on, Hanna." Spencer rose. "The boys could use some help getting the wagon fixed before dark."

"Sure." Hanna stood, too.

Spencer placed a hand on Paige's shoulder. "Try to get some rest, Paige."

* * *

Paige woke with a start, her heart pounding. She lay curled next to Emily, who slept on, in the waning light of day. The fire had burned low but the wool blanket had kept her warm. She looked around trying to determine what had startled her out of sleep but saw no sign of the others.

"Paige…." Emily called weakly from sleep. "...don't...go…" Her head rolled from side to side.

"Emily" Paige scooted over to her. "I'm right here." She soothed and she brushed damp hair from her face. Paige could feel a sick heat radiating from her and placed her hand against her face and neck. Her skin was flushed and clammy. "Oh, God, you're burning up." She said in panic.

Paige threw off the blanket and pushed herself to her feet with effort. She needed Spencer. She could hear them hammering away down by the water and she staggered toward the sound. "Spencer!" She yelled as she came within sight of them.

Spencer looked up from where she was crouched down by the wagon holding a lantern for Toby as he lay underneath the axle. "Paige?" She asked and stood. "What's wrong?"

"It's Emily." Paige panted. "She's sick." Paige took off back up the hill knowing that the others would follow.

Spencer dropped down next to Emily, as Caleb, Toby and Hanna gathered around worriedly, placing her hand on Emily's head and neck as Paige had done only moments before. "She must be fighting something from the creek." Spencer said as she unbuttoned Emily's blouse, the fabric clinging damply to her sweaty skin.

Emily raised her hands and pushed at Spencer. "No…Ben...don't." She pleaded her eyes glazed and rolling wildly. "...don't...hurt her…."

Paige took in a shuddering breath as she realized the fever was causing Emily to relive the horrors Ben Coogan put her through.. "Shhh...Emily, it's okay." She said in a low voice. "You're safe." She smoothed the hair from Emily's face. "I'm right here"

Paige turned to Spencer. "What can we do?" She asked panicky.

Spencer turned to the others. "Hanna, heat some water and bring me my medical bag. Caleb, Toby, I need cold water from the creek, as much as you can and some clean cloths."

They took off to follow Spencer's direction.

"What can I do?" Paige asked.

"Stay with her." Spencer pushed herself to her feet. "Keep her calm."

Paige spoke to her, low and soothingly, as Emily thrashed in fevered dreams, eyes open but unseeing. She cried out for Paige, she begged Spencer to do something, she kept repeating the words 'so much blood' and Paige knew she must be remembering when she had been shot. Paige remembered very little of it and hearing Emily talk of it now, however distorted her memories, was unsettling. As if she were reliving it through Emily's eyes.

Spencer returned with Toby and Caleb as they set pans of cold water nearby. Spencer tore cloths into strips. "Paige, soak these in water and place them across her head, neck and chest. We have to get her temperature down." Spencer handed her the cloth. "Keep them cold."

Hanna had returned with Spencer's medical bag and she worked her way through the contents pulling out selected vials and small paper pouches. Spencer mixed her chosen herbs into a mug and poured in warm water, dissolving the powder.

Spencer handed the mug to Paige. "Get this in her." She directed. "All of it."

Paige knelt behind Emily's head and lifted her, propping her on her knees. She held the mug to Emily's lips and tilted her head back gently, encouraging her to swallow. "You need to drink this, Emily." Paige said and held her head as Emily tried to turn away from her.

With effort, Paige got the herbal tonic into her. She removed the cloths, rewetting them in the cold water and replaced them across Emily's neck and chest. "Now what?" Paige asked.

Spencer sat back on her heels with a sigh. "Now, we wait." She placed a hand to Emily's wrist to check her pulse. "There's nothing more we can do."

Paige looked at her desperately. "What do you mean?"

Spencer ran her hands through her hair. "It's up to Emily now."

* * *

Paige sat up with Emily long into the night, refusing any offers to take over so she could get some rest. Emily's fever raged for hours as Paige tried to keep her cool with water from the same creek that made her sick.

At her worst, Emily thrashed violently, out of her mind, forcing the others to restrain her for several minutes so she wouldn't injure herself. Paige was frantic as she didn't know how to fight this threat. She couldn't help her.

As Emily stilled again the others drifted away giving them some space. Paige tried to clear her mind. She did know what to do, it had just been so long she wasn't sure she could remember. She moved to her knees by Emily's head, the low firelight casting shadows across her pale, sweat slicked face.

Paige closed her eyes and drew a deep cleansing breath, her face tilted to the night sky and spoke low but clear. "Oh,Great Spirit whose voice I hear in the winds, and whose breath gives life to all the world, hear me, I am small and weak, I need your strength and wisdom…"

Spencer watched Paige through the firelight kneel next to Emily. As she heard Paige speak the beautiful native words of prayer she gripped Toby's hands in her own and listened, unable to stop the tears as they flowed for Emily.

When Paige finished the native prayer she breathed deeply, bowed her head and clasped her hands together in front of her in the familiar pose from her childhood. "Our Father, who art in heaven…."

Paige heard her friends speak the Lord's Prayer with her for Emily, pouring all their love into the words.

* * *

Paige came to awareness with the sound of quiet voices nearby, her body leaden with fatigue, as she lay next to Emily unsure when she had fallen asleep.

"Her fever has broken." She heard Spencer say with relief. "Emily's going to be alright."

Paige felt a weight lift from her chest at Spencer's words. She wanted to sit up and see for herself but her strength failed her and she could feel sleep reclaiming her with the knowledge that Emily would recover.

"Should we wake Paige?" Hanna asked.

"No." Spencer said. "She's exhausted. Let's let her sleep."

Paige heard them move off and, with effort, moved an arm across Emily's waist, holding her close before sleep overcame her again.

Paige woke again in the late morning, warm with Emily close against her, a soft hand caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Emily watching her, their faces mere inches apart, her eyes clear and focused.

"Emily." Paige breathed. "I love you." Paige wanted the words to be the first thing Emily heard from her.

Emily smiled softly. "I've never doubted it." She replied and then laughed. "But I'm so glad you said it so maybe you can stop trying to prove it to me by nearly getting yourself killed all the time."

"Me?" Paige frowned at her. "I'm not the one who decided to take a swim in a raging, frigid mountain stream…"

Emily stopped her mouth with the sweetest kiss Paige had ever felt. Paige wrapped her arms around Emily's neck deepening their kiss.

"Ahem…" Hanna interrupted. "Seems somebody's feeling better." She quipped and dropped down next to them. "Coffee?" She asked and held out two steaming mugs.

Paige pushed herself to sitting with groan. "You are a life saver, Hanna Marin." She said as she took a mug.

"That's right." Hanna agreed. "Don't say I never did anything for you." She handed the other mug to Emily.

Emily took it gratefully and inhaled the rich aroma before taking a sip. "So, what did I miss?" She asked from behind the mug.

"Caleb, Toby and Spencer are just finishing up with the wagon." Hanna informed them. "Watching them has been exhausting." She added with a wink.

Paige and Emily rolled their eyes at her.

"Anyway, we should be ready to start heading back as soon and you, two feel up to it." She finished.

"Head back?" Emily asked with a frown. "Why? Is the wagon not sound?"

"Um, no, the wagon is fine." Hanna replied as if it were obvious. "You two almost died yesterday. Again." Hanna added for emphasis.

Paige and Emily looked at each other both, apparently, thinking the same thing and struggled to their feet. Emily swayed with dizziness and Paige shot out a hand to her for support, groaning in pain as her back protested the sudden movement.

Hanna raised her eyebrows at them in disbelief. "Really?"

Emily found her balance and planted her feet. "We're not turning back, Hanna." She stated firmly.

Hanna rose and looked over her shoulder as he heard movement behind her. "I think you better take it up with Spencer."

Spencer watched Paige and Emily watch her as she approached. She could tell by the set of Emily's jaw what was coming and steeled herself for the battle. She eyed them both hard for a moment. "Okay, I'm ready." She said finally and crossed her arms. "State your case."

"Spencer, I'm fine." She gestured to Paige. "We're fine."

Spencer cocked an eyebrow at her. "Is that all you've got?" She advanced on Paige and gripped her hard over her shoulder, her fingers pressing into her back, dropping her to her knees with a cry of pain. "Oh, and by the way…" She said glaring at Emily.

"What the hell…" Paige gasped as she hunched over trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry about that." Spencer said sympathetically as she helped Paige to her feet. "I needed to make a point."

Emily looked at Paige with alarm. "I didn't...I didn't know." She stammered. "Paige?"

Paige straightened with effort. "I'm not going to be the reason we don't get to Laramie." She said with conviction. "We're over halfway there. We were going to spend another day on this side of the creek anyway. We haven't even lost time. What's the difference between going on and turning back now?"

"What's the difference?" Spencer asked incredulously. "That's the difference!" She pointed at the mountains looming behind them.

Emily looked hard at Paige wavering, now, about whether to continue or not. She was already the reason Paige was injured. Both times. She didn't want to put her at further risk or anyone else for that matter.

She knew, though, that if Paige felt responsible for them having to turn back the guilt of that would weigh too heavily on her. Emily was in an impossible situation and looked at Spencer beseechingly.

Spencer knew she had won. They could be heading back to Cheyenne tomorrow at first light. Toby would defer to her in this, she was sure. Somehow, though, her resolve crumbled as she looked at Paige in her desperate guilt and determination and Emily with her doe-eyed adoration for Paige, torn between the decision to possibly hurt her or wound her pride, with no right answer for her.

Spencer knew it had to be her decision. She threw her arms out to she sides in defeat. "God, help me!" She shouted to the heavens. "Women!"

She looked back at them and caught Paige grinning like a fool. She closed the distance between them causing Paige to take a step back, arms raised to defend herself. "You!" Spencer barked at her, a finger pointed at her chest. "Will do exactly as I say. You will rest when I say, take herbal tonics when I say and, so help me God, you will take pain medication. Do we understand each other?" She finished, her eyes holding Paige rooted in place.

"Perfectly." Paige breathed, eyes wide in alarm.

"And you!" Spencer whirled on Emily. "If you ever do something to scare me like that again…" Spencer trailed off as her voice cracked with uncharacteristic emotion.

* * *

**Keep reading. More angsty melodrama to come...**


	7. Chapter 7

Toby unrolled the map as the six of them sat around the fire that afternoon. The repairs to the wagon were complete and Toby and Caleb were more than confident it would make the trip out and back.

"So, I was thinking, in light of recent events." Toby began, looking from Emily to Paige. "We should take the extra time and head for the north pass."

Caleb and Hanna nodded their agreement.

Paige sat cradling a mug of muddy herbs Spencer had brewed up for her. She had been nursing it but everytime she looked up Spencer was watching her so she finally just put it to her mouth and drained the contents with a cough and grimace. She had asked Spencer what was in it but was answered only with a 'drink it and see' shrug.

No one was surprised when Paige protested that suggestion. "The herd is doing well, handling the stress and the wagon is in good working order." She argued.

Emily put a hand on her leg. "The same can't be said about you, Paige." She didn't mean for the comment to be hurtful but she could tell by the way Paige's face fell at her words she had stung her.

"I'm isn't your fault, Paige." Emily tried. "If anything it's mine. I should never have let you come…" Emily trailed off as Paige's head snapped to her, fire in her eyes, and she realized she had just made it worse.

"Please, tell me you're joking." Paige said tightly. She could see the others shifting uncomfortably at her intensity. "Let me come?" She breathed. "Like I'm some silly school girl with a crush just tagging along after you and your friends?

"Paige…" Emily reached out to her but Paige backed away and stood. "...that's not what I meant and you know it." She pleaded.

Paige paced back and forth around the fire. "Then what the hell did you mean?" She snapped. Paige knew she was overreacting, that Emily was just worried about her but her blood heated at the thought that her physical limitations were forcing them to change their plans and she couldn't rein in her temper. "You don't trust that I can make this crossing? That I can do my job to your satisfaction?"

"Paige, that's ridiculous!" Emily shook her head with a frown. "I trust you with my life."

"So, now I'm being ridiculous?" Paige threw her arms out and glared at Emily.

Emily looked at her friends for help. Hanna gave her a weak shrug and Caleb stifled a laugh at their first lover's quarrel. Toby chewed thoughtfully on a matchstick, seemingly oblivious, as he studied the map. Emily looked at Spencer who was watching Paige carefully.

Spencer met Emily's eyes across the fire and held up her hand. "Wait." She mouthed to her.

Paige started pacing again when Emily refused to rise to her challenge. She knew she was being completely unreasonable even after Spencer had agreed they were able to continue. The least she could do is be amenable and supportive of the decision to take the safer route. It was, after all, what they had originally agreed on. This was her hurt pride arguing and she didn't want to be that person anymore.

She turned back to the group, which had suddenly doubled in size as her vision swam and Emily blurred in and out of focus. "I'm sorry…" she said and shook her head to try and clear it. "...I didn't mean…"

Emily frowned in confusion at Paige's disorientation and looked to Spencer who sat watching Paige with a satisfied smile. "Valerian root?" Emily asked in sudden understanding.

Paige stumbled back and sat down hard next to Emily, her head rolling loosely on her shoulders. "Valerie...who?" She slurred.

Spencer sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to say this." She began. "But I think we should go ahead and take the south pass."

"You...do?" Paige squinted at Spencer trying to get the three of her back into one body.

Spencer ignored her and spoke to the rest of the group. "Paige is right..."

"I...am?" Paige had sunk lower to the ground, propped up on an elbow as she tried to follow Spencer's words.

"...the herd is doing well and despite yesterday's near miss we haven't lost anytime. The weather is clear and to be perfectly honest, I think the quicker we get off the trail the better it will be for everyone's health." Spencer looked at each of them.

"And better for everyone's sanity." Hanna added. "I'm in." She said with a nod of her head.

Caleb put his arm around her. "I wouldn't say no to a room at the hotel in Laramie sooner rather than later." He grinned.

Toby shrugged with a smile and rolled up the map. "Whatever you say, boss." He gave Spencer a wink.

"...Spencer said...I was...right…" Paige mumbled as her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out from the sedative.

Emily looked at Paige, sleeping the sleep of the drugged. "How much did you give her?" She asked worriedly.

"Enough to keep her out until we're ready to go." Spencer answered and rummaged in her satchel for the bottle of whiskey. "It's all part of my master plan." She handed around mugs and poured for everyone.

"Plan to what?" Hanna asked as she swirled her drink and took a sip. "See how pissed off she can get?"

"Oh, quit worrying." Spencer relaxed back against Toby and sipped her whiskey. "She'll be fine. She needs the rest if we're going to do this." She looked at Emily. "And so do you. Don't think I've forgotten you're not exactly tip top either right now."

Emily paused, her cup halfway to her lips, and eyed the contents. "You didn't…?"

"No, I didn't." Spencer laughed. "You're not nearly as bull headed when it comes to taking care of yourself."

Toby drained his mug and eased Spencer away from him so he could stand. "We'll leave at first light. I'll get the wagon reloaded." He tapped Caleb on the shoulder. "Take first watch?"

"Yup." Caleb jumped to his feet and held out a hand to Hanna. "Coming, Darling?"

Hanna rose and brushed off her skirt. "I thought you're never ask." She said with a sly smile.

Emily stood, too. "What can I do?"

Spencer pointed back to the ground. "Sit. Rest." She commanded before she moved to follow Toby. She turned back around. "And make sure she doesn't do anything else stupid." She added gesturing to Paige.

Emily looked at Paige, unmoving on the ground. "She's sedated."

"Yeah." Spencer barked a laugh. "But I bet she could find a way."

* * *

Marshal Wayne Fields wrote up his last entry in his daily log and closed the book, rubbing his eyes. It wasn't even supper time and he was wiped. He briefly wondered if he should have taken on more than two deputies. The town was growing so fast. More money, more people, more ideas and more opportunity for things to go to hell.

Everyday someone thought they were getting swindled somehow and every night someone was getting drunk or robbed or both. One cell was no longer enough and he sat up to search the papers on his desk for the plans he had drawn up to expand the jail. He moved his journal aside and his hand rested on the envelope from the judge in Laramie a few days ago. He couldn't remember exactly. In it would be the latest wanted posters and he needed to get them up outside.

"Sean!" He hollered in the direction of the door. "You out there?" He figured one or both of them would be lurking around somewhere nearby, chests puffed out and shining their stars. They were good boys and they took their jobs very seriously.

The door swung in and Sean Acker filled the doorway. "Yes, Sir?"

Marshal Fields handed him the envelope without looking. "Post these up outside, will you?"

Sean took them. "Right away, Marshal."

He shook his head. He had been trying for weeks to get them to call him Wayne but they refused. They told him their Mamas raised them to respect their elders and authority so Marshal Wayne Fields was fighting a losing battle on that front.

"Marshal!" Sean called from outside the door. "You're going to want to see this."

The Marshal rose with a sigh and headed out to see what was of concern. Sean Acker and Andrew Campbell stood staring at the two crisp new wanted posters on the wall. The first was of a man, hard and bitter looking, a long jagged scar down the side of his face. The Marshal narrowed his eyes at it. He knew of Garrett Reynolds and the murders, rapes and robberies he had been imprisoned for several years ago.

The Marshal looked to the one underneath and sucked in a breath. A crude likeness of the Kahn brothers stared back at him and his blood heated in anger as his thoughts took him back only a few weeks to what they had done to Emily. His lip curled in fury that they were loose and, more than likely, traveling together.

"This came with it, Marshal." Andrew handed him a folded piece of paper.

The Marshal took the paper, reading it through twice, his heart pounding. It was from the warden at the territorial prison from where they escaped. It detailed conversations the Kahn brothers had been overheard having with Reynolds about revenge on the person responsible for Ben Coogan's death. It was thought that Reynolds and the brothers had struck a deal. They help him escape and he helps them get payback for their friend's death. Their whereabouts was unknown but it was suspected they had escaped to and were hiding out in the Laramie range.

Marshal Fields looked up at his deputies. "Boys." He said hoarsely. "I'm leaving you in charge."

They looked at him with matching stares of confusion. "Where are you going, Sir?" Sean asked.

"The mountains." He answered and turned back inside to gather his things. "I need to warn my daughter." They would be traveling slow with the herd. If he left now, traveled fast and light and pushed on through the night he could catch them as the crossed the range. If he could figure out where they crossed.

* * *

Paige woke and blinked in the early morning light. Everyone else was up and packing up the camp and talking, it seemed, a million miles a minute. She couldn't follow the many conversations.

She pushed herself to sitting with a groan and a mug of coffee appeared, as if out of thin air, in front of her face.

"Rise and shine, McCullers!" Spencer crouched in front of her holding the mug and grinning wickedly.

Paige frowned at her. "Thank you." She said, her voice gravelly with sleep, as she took the mug.

Emily appeared over Spencer's shoulder. "How do you feel. Paige?" She asked.

"Um…" Paige considered this for a moment as she sipped her coffee. "...pretty good, I think..." She looked around the camp. The horses were saddled and the ponies were hitched. Everyone had obviously been up and working for a while and she didn't understand why she didn't hear anything or remember what happened for most of yesterday.

Paige watched as Emily and Spencer shared a glance.

"You'll rally, McCullers." Spencer said cryptically. "We need to get going if we're going to get through the pass in a day." She rose and headed off to speak with Toby.

Emily knelt in front of Paige when Spencer had left. "We're crossing the south pass today. Are you sure you're up for it?"

Paige's eyes went wide. "We are?" She scrambled to her feet and stretched with a wince. "I'm okay. I'm ready." She insisted. She wanted to ask what she had missed yesterday but didn't want to let on to Emily how confused she was.

"Okay." Emily stepped to her and pulled her close, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I trust you." She said softly.

Paige pulled away and looked at her curiously. It seemed a strange thing to say. "Thanks." She answered. "Um…just give me a few minutes?" She headed down to the creek to wash up before they left.

* * *

**Uh Oh! More to come as the team takes on the many perils of the trail...Thanks for reading and your reviews are appreciated as always.**


	8. Chapter 8

They had been right, the trail was hard. Not that Paige had thought they were exaggerating but, even in her best shape, she would have found the climb through the pass challenging. Today, she was struggling. Despite the cooling temperatures as they climbed, sweat rolled down her face and her shirt clung damply to her skin. Her back ached with tension and her muscles throbbed. She focused on Toby ahead of her to take her mind off her misery.

Emily led them up the narrow pass, picking her way carefully on Maggie. The trail bordered on one side by the mountain face and the other by an uncomfortably steep drop off that ended fifty yards down onto a plateau. Spencer drove the wagon behind with Hanna clinging white knuckled to the rail, peering over the edge only a few yards away. Not sheer by any stretch, but dangerous nonetheless.

The cattle trudged along behind the wagon, bunched together closer than they were all comfortable with. Caleb was in the most precarious position, riding along between the herd and the edge keeping the cattle from straying too far out. He had enough room to turn around but not much more.

Toby whistled to the herd from the back, swing Scrabble back and forth along the pass to keep them moving forward. Paige had put up little arguement when it was strongly suggested that she keep back, at least Spencer had refrained from saying 'out of the way', and she was glad she was there as she didn't think she would be much help to them.

Paige peered past Toby and squinted up the trail. She thought she could see it evening out a few hundred yards ahead. They were almost out of the climb and would spend the rest of the day picking their way down. She wasn't sure which was worse but, at least, they were almost halfway there.

She turned to the mountain on her left as she thought she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She scanned along the rocky outcroppings but saw nothing. Only a bird, perhaps. She turned her attention back to the trail in front of her.

A few yards later and Paige jerked her head toward the sound of loose stones trickling down the rock face. She looked up in time to see a cougar crouched, teeth bared, on a ledge above them.

"Toby!" She yelled, too late as the cat leapt with a scream from it's perch, slamming into Toby from the side and sending Scrabble to the ground with a snort of fear. Paige watched in horror as Toby kicked away from Scrabble with a yell, grappling with the animal, and disappeared over the ledge in a tangle of fur and limbs.

"Caleb!" Paige yelled to him but he had already seen the attack. He was trying to make his way to them but Scrabble, agitated, was trying to bolt into the herd and fanning them out along the narrow path. Caleb had nowhere to go but up or risk being driven over the edge.

Paige grabbed her rifle from the saddle holster and dropped from Hank, running to the edge. She raised the rifle and sited down the drop. Toby was locked in struggle with the beast as they tumbled down the side together, doing his best to keep it's jaws from his face and neck.

Paige squinted, and wiped sweat from her eyes. She was a good shot but they were moving too fast and away from her. She couldn't risk hitting Toby. She lowered her rifle and looked up the trail to the others.

Emily heard Paige's cry of alarm and turned just in time to see a hurtling streak of brown knock Toby out of his saddle and over the edge. Spencer watched as well, her face going ashen as Toby disappeared from view.

Caleb was frantic, trying to get to back but, like them, he was trapped by the herd. She looked back to Paige as she watched her take aim over the side, briefly, before lowering her rifle. Paige turned and met Emily's eyes, giving her a small smile, before letting her rifle drop to the ground. She saw Paige pull her knife. "Paige, don't you dare." She whispered and her heart stopped as Paige stepped off the edge after Toby.

Paige, for the briefest of moments before stepping over, thought, if she survived this Emily was going to kill her. She dug her heels into the loose scree and leaned back on her left hand to keep herself on her feet and try and control her descent, her right hand gripping her knife as if her life depended on it, which it did.

The slide down was fast, rock dust filling her mouth, nose and eyes and the skin on her hand abrading away on the sharp stones. She kept her focus on Toby and the cat, snarling and snapping, as they wrestled at the bottom. Toby, on his back, had one hand buried in the fur at its neck trying to control its head and a forearm against its chest. He seemed to be holding his own but, just as she reached the bottom she saw a forepaw slash out across his chest and heard him cry out in pain.

Paige's feet hit solid level ground and she used the momentum of the slide to launch herself, throwing her weight into the animal's side with a primal howl of fury, burying her knife to the hilt in its throat. She rolled with the cat off of Toby and, keeping a grip on its neck to keep its jaws from clamping down on her arm, jerked her knife free and plunged it in again.

Hot blood from the animal gushed onto her face, chest and arm as it fountained from its wounds. Paige could feel it weakening and pulled the knife free again, driving it home a third time into its chest and up. The cat hissed and mewled in agony as it tried to pull away from her blade. She held it close, twisting the knife with a growl, as the last of its lifeblood poured out over her and onto the rocks.

Paige lay panting for breath on the rocks, eyes closed, the dead cat partially across her chest. She didn't yet have the strenght to move it away. She felt the weight lift off her chest and opened her eyes to see Toby dragging it to the side. He had one hand pressed to his chest to stem the bleeding from where the cat slashed him. His shirt was ripped and blood seeped through the fabric on his arms and shoulders. His face was scratched and bruised down one side from the fall.

He crouched down next to her and reached out to wipe blood from her face. "You were supposed to be taking it easy." He said hoarsely but unruffled as was characteristic of him.

Paige laughed, then coughed. "Yeah, well, I was getting bored back there."

Toby held his hand for her and Paige struggled to her feet hunching in pain. Now that the threat had passed her muscles screamed their displeasure at their continued mistreatment. She breathed deeply and straightened slowly, resheathing her knife.

Toby watched her carefully. "Okay?" He asked simply.

"Sure." Paige winced. "At least until Emily gets her hands on me." She scanned the plateau for a way back up to the trail.

Toby chuckled. "At least you still have your sense of humor."

Paige reached out to him and removed the hand over his chest. Though not dangerously deep the wound was still bleeding freely. "Come on." She said. "We better find a way back up there and put Spencer to work."

They walked along the plateau but hadn't gone far when they heard the scrape of horse hooves on rocks and the frantic call of their names.

"Paige!"

"Toby!"

Spencer and Emily were coming around a rocky outcropping along the plateau. They jumped to the ground when Toby and Paige came into sight and Spencer rushed to Toby, throwing her arms around him with a sob of relief.

Toby staggered slightly and gripped her waist with one hand. "I'm alright, Spencer." He breathed into her hair.

Emily stopped short at the sight of Paige, filthy and covered in blood, her eyes going wide and color draining from her face.

Paige looked down at herself and understood. "It's not mine." She said with a shake of her head as she approached her. She gripped a stunned Emily by the arm. "Emily, it's not my blood. I'm okay." She searched for Emily's eyes.

Emily snapped back into focus and took a shuddering breath. "You're okay?" She asked.

Paige offered her a shy smile. "Never better." Her smile faltered as Emily turned away and swung back up on Maggie.

Paige swallowed thickly and sighed. She followed Emily and climbed up behind her, gripping her waist tightly as they headed back along the steep trail to get back to the others.

Hanna and Caleb had wrangled the herd and the wagon to the top of the pass where they waited, anxiously, for the others to return.

When Hanna caught sight of them she gasped in relief, a hand to her chest. "Oh, thank, God." She breathed.

"Nice to see everyone in one piece!" He called from Red. "More or less." He added as he took in the sight of a bloodsoaked Paige and a shredded Toby. "I'd love to hear all about your adventure but we can't stay here. There's a clearing down the other side a ways. Large enough for to make camp and there's some scrub for the herd. They will be fine for the night."

"That sounds fine." Emily answered flatly. "We can head down the rest of the way tomorrow. Toby needs to be treated."

It was not lost on Paige that Emily didn't reference her at all. Emily's silence and distance was beginning to unnerve her. She dropped down from Maggie and collected Hank, waiting patiently for her, swinging into his saddle with a grunt of pain. She saw, out of the corner of her eye Emily look sharply her way but she didn't say anything.

Caleb led them to the clearing and they worked to set up camp. Emily unhitched the ponies and unpacked from the wagon what they would need for the night. Spencer led Toby to a rock to sit and unbuttoned his shirt to get a look at his slashed skin. He would need stitches and she set to work.

Paige unsaddled Hank with effort. She felt like she could have actually asked for help this time but hesitated as Emily continued to keep her distance. She knew Emily was angry but she didn't understand what she had done wrong. Toby had been in danger and she was the only one in a position to help. She did the only thing she could.

Paige started a fire and heated water for coffee. The others drifted over and Paige watched as Emily, not meeting her eyes, settled on the ground opposite her. Paige frowned and cleared her throat. "We passed a stream of run off coming down the mountain just back up the trail." She looked down at herself, crusted with dried blood. "I'm...um...going to clean up." She looked at Emily who nodded without looking at her. Her heart sank as she turned at walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Paige stripped and stood under the stream of water that ran, frigid from the mountain, letting it sheet over her head and down her back. It numbed her skin and eased some of her pain as she scrubbed, with a cleanish part of her shirt, the blood from her hair, face and neck.

She heard movement behind her and turned hoping to see Emily but Spencer stood quietly, a towel and fresh clothes under one arm, her medical bag in the other. "Take your time." She said patiently.

Paige stood a moment longer, her hands braced against the mountain, before turning around and accepting the towel from Spencer. "Thank you." She said as she dried herself quickly and struggled into her clothes, starting to shiver.

"I want to take a look at you. Come back to the fire." She said.

"Actually." Paige shook her head. "I think I'll stay here for another few minutes." She replied. She wasn't ready to go back and be ignored by Emily.

Spencer gave her a half smile. "I thought you might say that." She gestured to a rock. "Have a seat." She knelt in front of her and pulled out her bag.

Spencer brushed Paige's damp hair behind her shoulders and pulled her collar away from her neck running her fingers across her skin. "Did you get scratched at all?" She asked.

"No." Paige answered wearily

Spencer picked up Paige's hands and turned them over. "What happened to your hand?" She asked as she peered and Paige's raw, seeping left palm.

"Um…" Paige glanced at her hand, seeing and feeling the burn of the abrasions for the first time. "...the loose rock, I think, on the way down."

Spencer wet a rough cloth and gripped Paige's wrist tightly as she cleaned out the remaining dirt and gravel. "Hold on." She said as Paige instinctively tried to pull her hand away. Spencer rubbed a thick ointment into her palm and reached for a bandage.

"How is Toby?" Paige asked as Spencer wound the bandage around her hand and wrist.

"He's okay." She said with a sigh. "Some of those gashes needed a few stitches and he's pretty banged up from the fall but nothing too serious.

"Good." Paige nodded, relieved. "He's lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Spencer looked at her hard and swallowed with difficulty. "Paige, what you did…I don't even have the words…." Spencer's voice cracked. "...I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to him." She finished quietly, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

Paige gave her a crooked smile. "It was nothing." She said with a glint in her eye knowing it would dig at her.

"It was amazing." Spencer insisted.

Paige gave a snort of laughter. "At least someone thinks so." She said wistfully.

Spencer knew immediately what she meant. "Paige, listen." She said and placed her hands on Paige's knees. "What just happened was terrifying...for everyone." Spencer swallowed and moistened her lips. "Watching Toby go over the edge with that animal...I thought he was gone forever...and we couldn't get to him. And Emily, she watched you step off the edge after him by choice-"

"It wasn't a choice, Spencer." Paige interrupted. "I was the only one who could help." She defended.

"I know that." Spencer nodded. "And I'll be forever grateful. Emily knows it, too. She's just so afraid of losing you she can't think what to do right now but push you away because, I think, part of her feels you don't care enough to keep yourself safe." Spencer squeezed her leg affectionately. "Just give her some time. She'll come to you. You're not an easy woman to love, Paige."

A smile tugged at Paige's lips. "Admit it." She drawled. "You like me."

Spencer stood with a huff. "In your dreams McCullers." She shot back before softening again. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, actually." Paige gritted her teeth. "I'm really starting to stiffen up….do you have….um…something..." She trailed off.

Spencer nodded in understanding. "Of course." She searched for the bottle of Laudanum and pulled the stopper. "Open." She said and placed a few drops on Paige's tongue. She reached to help Paige to her feet. "Come on. We have to get back now."

Even on the short walk back Paige could feel her muscles relaxing with every step. The Laudanum was fully kicking in as she dropped on the ground near the fire, leaning back against her saddle, letting her eyes close to slits.

Emily watched Paige with concern she refused to let show as Spencer came and sat down next to her and poured a cup of coffee for them both.

Emily accepted it gratefully. "Is she okay?" She asked Spencer quietly from over the rim of her mug.

Spencer eyed her. "Why don't you go ask her yourself." She replied and pursed her lips as Emily looked away with a sigh.

Spencer relented. "I'm not sure 'okay' is the word I would use." She considered a moment. "How about not much worse than yesterday?"

Emily nodded wordlessly.

Spencer looked at Paige who seemed to be resting comfortably. "The Laudanum should help." She said.

Emily huffed. "Did you slip it in her coffee?"

Spencer cocked an eyebrow at her. "She asked for it."

Emily turned sharply, eyebrows raised. "She what?" She knew how Paige felt about drugs. She'd never willingly taken anything except beer and whiskey. She must really be hurting.

Spencer was careful to keep her expression neutral. "She's taken a beating the last couple of days. First saving you then Toby…" She trailed off with a smile as Emily rose and crossed to the other side.

Paige cracked an eye as she felt the warmth of a body settle next to her and a hand reached out and brushed hair off her face. "Emily." She sighed, drifting dreamily with the drugs.

"How do you feel?" Emily asked, placing a hand against her cheek.

Paige smiled lazily. "Better now."

Emily nodded. "The drugs will help." She agreed.

"No." Paige shook her head slowly. "You help."

Emily frowned, disappointed in herself and the way she had treated Paige. "I'm sorry." She began. "I shouldn't have been so cold."

Paige rolled her head to look at her. "Why?" Was all she managed.

"I don't know." Emily shook her head and searched herself for an answer. "Maybe because all the things I love about you...your strength, your courage, your total selflessness...are the same things that I'm terrified will take you away from me." She finished, eyes glittering in the firelight.

Paige shook her head again. "I'm not going anywhere." She insisted.

"I know you believe that." Emily persisted. "But the next creek you jump into, the next ledge you step off…" Emily swallowed around the lump in her throat. "...the next bullet…" she couldn't finish as the tears slipped silently down her face.

"What would you have me do?" Paige asked seriously. "I can change-"

"No." Emily stopped her with a hand to her lips. "No, I wouldn't have you any other way." She leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "You are reckless, impulsive and the most stubborn person I have ever known." Emily kissed her again. "And I love you, foolishly and completely."

Paige smiled as her eyes drifted closed. "You frighten me, too." She said quietly. "I want so much to be enough for you."

"Oh, Paige." Emily's heart ached as Paige voiced the same concerns she had thought to herself not long ago. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. "You are more than I could have ever hoped for and I am so sorry if I've made you feel otherwise."

" 'S okay..." Paige mumbled resting her head against Emily's chest. "...love you."

* * *

Wayne Fields had made the Crow Creek crossing in a day and a half. He moved fast, being careful not to overexert his horse, resting only when necessary and eating and sleeping in the saddle.

It was full dark and dangerous to cross with limited visibility but he had no time to waste. He plunged in and his horse churned powerfully to the other side. He dropped to the ground, letting the horse rest, lighting a small lantern and surveying the ground.

He now had to determine which pass they took. With the help of the weak light it wasn't difficult to see they had run into trouble. There were deep ruts in the soft ground of the bank. The wagon had been stopped for some time and there was wood and hardware, probably from repairs made around the area.

Farther up he saw evidence of a recent fire. They had been here, for sure and not long ago. He looked up to the mountains in the south willing them to reveal their secrets. If it were daylight he was sure he could see the tracks of the horses, herd and wagons and know for sure. He couldn't wait that long. He needed to make a decision.

Reynolds was thought to be heading to the south range. He would head that way. If Emily was there he would catch up with her and warn her. If she had taken the north pass, as he desperately hoped, she was probably out of danger and he might just catch up with the men and take care of them before she knew anything about it.

He swung back into the saddle and carried on to the south pass. He would have to go slow in the dark but, with any luck, if they were on this pass, he would catch up with them in the morning.

* * *

The three men crawled on their bellies over the rocks silently to peer over the edge at the camp fifty feet below. In the quiet night they could hear the soft crackle and hiss of the fire, the snorting of the horses and and soft lowing of the herd not far away. The six people could be seen moving about, their faces vaguely lit by the firelight and scattered lanterns, snatches of quiet conversations drifting its way up in the night.

"Is the bitch with them?" Reynolds growled quietly.

"I can't tell for sure." Noel Kahn squinted down into the night. "I know that's Rivers and Cavanaugh and their silly little tarts, probably."

"That skirt there, though." Eric Kahn added as he motioned to the woman by the fire. "No doubt about it that's Emily Fields." He licked his lips lewdly. "I could spot that bit of tail anywhere."

Eric Kahn spit a long stream of tobacco. "It's like God hand delivered them to us. Just wanting us to take 'em out." He spit again. "Wonder what they're doin' here?"

Noel Kahn eyed his brother. "They're crossing to Laramie for the auction, you fool." He hissed. With all the men coming in and out of the town it was easy to slip through undetected, steal what they needed without raising any alarms and make a break for the mountains. There were too many new faces in Laramie for the law to keep track of them all. Reynolds had timed their escape just right.

Now, it seemed, ever more good fortune had befallen them and sent their quarry right to them. If Noel Kahn had ever had a doubt that his vengeance was justified he couldn't recall it now. He moved his hand to slide it across the grip of his pistol. "Let's get down there." He said with a sneer.

Reynolds gripped his arm hard. "Don't be stupid." He glared at him. "There's six of them and they have cover. "They'll hear us coming a mile away and we don't want a bloodbath, least of all ours."

Noel Kahn shook off his arm. "I thought you were helping us." He snarled.

"I am." Reynolds smile flashed in the moonlight. "To take care of one drifter not gun down a wagonload of ranchers. I know these mountains better than anyone. We'll set up on the south wall of the canyon and pin 'em down when the come through in the morning."

Noel Kahn considered this with a nod of his head. "Like lambs to the slaughter." He agreed wickedly.

* * *

**Thank you, Sazar, for the excellent review. I'm pleased you are enjoying the story and appreciate what I am trying to do. Keep reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer, Emily, Caleb and Hanna agreed a late start was called for as Toby and Paige needed time to recover further. They were halfway down the pass's descent but the most grueling part was yet to come.

The trail narrowed and steepened further, wending it's way through loose rocky outcroppings and fallen boulders before dropping down into a canyon of scrub and sand bordering a stream of mountain runoff. The canyon walls were thirty feet high on either side, shear, and known for loose crumbling rock. Beyond that it was another straight days ride to Laramie. They would camp again when they got through the canyon.

Paige wobbled unsteadily in the saddle. She was done in from the week and would be the first to admit her exhaustion. Not that she needed to. It was obvious to all as she slumped over on Hank, holding the reins loosely in her bandaged hand and letting him find his own path.

She was only vaguely aware of her surroundings as the others were tasked with getting the herd down with minimal help from her. She could feel Emily's worried eyes on her as she struggled to keep her seat.

Had Paige been even a fraction more alert she may have seen the sun glinting off metal at the top of the south canyon walls and been able to ready herself and the others for what was to come. She never did and as as a barrage of bullets pinged off the rocks at Hank's feet she never had a chance.

The echo of the shots boomed across the walls as Hank reared violently in fear throwing Paige backward out of the saddle. She hit the ground hard on her back, all the air forced from her lungs, the back of her head cracking hard against a stone, and lay still.

Shots continued to ring out shattering rocks and sending dirt and fragments into the air. The herd and the horses scattered in screams of fear as Toby, Caleb and Emily leapt from their mounts, shouting their confusion, and took cover behind the wagon, dragging Spencer and Hanna down with them.

"Who's shooting?!" Screamed Hanna as she covered her ears with her hands.

"Stay down!" Caleb shouted, putting a protective hand around her as he peered over the wagon up the wall.

Toby ducked low and crept around the wagon side to get a look. "They're up on the ridge of the wall." He panted as a bullet splintered along the wagon bed forcing him back down under cover.

"Pagie!" Emily cried as she looked out from underneath the wagon bed. Paige lay, unmoving, ten yards away and bullets continued to rain down near her. "We have to get out there!" She pleaded.

Toby grimaced and looked out to where Paige lay. "We need some cover fire."

"I'll get the rifle." Spencer crouched low and made her way to the driver's seat.

"Spencer get down!" Toby hissed.

Spencer stood and reached below the bench where they stored the rifle. She felt along for it's stock as bullets showered down into the wagon. She cried out, clutching her face, as a splinter of wood cut into her cheek.

Spencer dropped back to the ground and scooted back to the others, blood seeping through her fingers held to the side of her face. Toby reached for her and she shook her head. "I'm alright." She insisted.

Emily took the rifle from her and worked the action. "I've got it." She said as she positioned herself under the wagon and sited up to the ledge. She could make out movement of at least three men, crouched low along the ledge.

Toby and Caleb moved to the rear of the wagon, as close to where Paige lay as they could and still be protected. "Ready." Toby said tightly.

Emily fired steadily at the movement as Toby and Caleb, keeping low, ran to Paige, gripping her arms and dragging her back to safety.

Despite Emily's cover fire, there were three of them and the unknown men returned fire. Caleb spun gripping his arm and went down hard just behind the wagon.

"Caleb!" Hanna shouted and ducked out to help him the rest of the way to the wagon.

He dropped to the ground, scooting is back against the rear wheel. "It's just….a graze." He gasped as he clutched his upper arm.

"Let me see." Hanna demanded as she pried his hand away. She winced as she took in the long furrow through the tissue of his upper arm.

"Here." Caleb unwound the bandana from his neck. "Tie it with this."

Hanna took the bandana, frowning at it. "We should get Spener-".

"Later." Caleb cut her off as more bullets cut into the wagon and ground around them.

Emily crawled out from under the bed and moved behind the front wheel where Toby and Spencer had settled Paige. She was pale, her hair sticky with blood as it ran down behind her left ear staining her shirt collar.

"Is she-?" Emily asked frantically.

"No, she's just unconscious." Spencer ran her hands over Paige's body checking for broken bones or bullet wounds. She placed her fingers at her neck. "Her pulse is strong." She added.

Paige struggled to open her eyes. Her head throbbed mightily and her stomach roiled. She reached to the back of her head. Her fingers coming away sticky with blood. "What...happened?" She groaned and tried to sit up.

"Ambush." Toby said as they helped to prop her up against the wagon.

"Emily?" Paige's vision was blurred and her head foggy.

"I'm here" Emily said as she moved closer and gripped her hand.

"Emily Fields!" A deep voice boomed from atop the canyon walls. "We don't want to hurt you!"

Emily frowned and cocked her head to the side. "Noel Kahn?" She looked to Toby and Spencer who were just as surprised and confused as she.

"You could have fooled us!" Caleb shouted back.

There was a pause before another bullet struck into the dirt at the back of the wagon near Caleb and Hanna.

"We're not talking to you, Rivers!" The voice bellowed again.

Caleb opened his mouth to speak again and Hanna clamped a hand over over it shaking her head wildly. "Don't!" She hissed.

"We just want your whore, Emily!" Noel Kahn yelled down at them.

Emily's face heated with rage. She knew who they meant and she looked to Paige who sat, blearily, against the wagon. Emily straightened slightly and lifted her head above the wagon so she could be heard. "What is this about, Noel?" She called as strongly as she could.

"Retribution!" Came the immediate reply from the ledge. "Send her out and the rest of you can go on your way unharmed."

Paige struggled to push herself up and Emily gripped her hard by the shoulder on one side and Spencer grabbed her opposite arm. "What do you think you're doing?!" Emily challenged.

Paige blinked at her groggily. "They won't...hurt you…" She answered slowly.

"Not a chance, Paige." Emily said and held her down with little effort.

Emily looked around at their surroundings. They were only a short distance from the north wall. She scanned the wall and a dark, ragged shadow caught her eye. A fissure slanted up through the wall from the base to the top. "Toby." She nodded to the wall. "Do you think you can get up through that fissure and get back around behind them?"

Toby followed her gaze and considered it. He would have to get through there, climb the north wall and double back until he could cross over to the south wall. "It will take some time." He answered.

Caleb saw where he was looking and his eyes widened in understanding. He grabbed Hanna by the hand and pulled her over to the others. "I'm coming, too." He said.

Hanna shook her head. "No, it's too dangerous." She argued.

"Hanna." Caleb said gently. "We're in a fair amount of danger right now. We have to try something."

Toby clenched and unclenched his jaw in thought. "If we go up. Caleb will need the rifle. He can take up a position across from them on the north wall and keep them busy for a while. If we're lucky they may think that's as far as we've gone and they won't be looking for me coming around behind them."

Emily nodded thoughtfully. "You'll need a distraction."

"Emily Fields!" Eric Kahn hollered. "We want payback for Ben! That murdering bitch killed our brother!"

They all looked at each other in confusion. Emily had killed Ben Coogan. Was it possible that the Kahn brothers hadn't seen what really happened as they were being restrained by her father, Toby and Caleb?

"They think Paige killed Ben Coogan?" Spencer asked.

Paige stirred again trying to rise. "Emily…let me…"

"Paige!" Emily hissed. "It's never going to happen." She narrowed her eyes and pinned her with a look. Paige was at it again. Thinking she had no choice but to sacrifice herself for the safety of the rest of them. They would kill her and Emily refused to believe there was no other way.

Emily handed the rifle to Caleb. "Move fast and be careful." She said with an encouraging smile to him and Toby. She knew they were both injured but would do everything they could to protect the ones they loved. She knew how they felt and, as her heart hammered in her chest, had every intention of doing the same.

Emily leaned down and cupped Paige's face in her hands, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you." She whispered. She looked up at Spencer and Hanna. "Keep her here." She commanded.

"She's not going anywhere." Spencer assured her with a nod.

"What are you going to do?" Hanna breathed.

Emily rose behind the wagon. "Give them Ben Coogan's killer." She said.

"No!" Paige yelled hoarsely. "Emily...don't…" She struggled to rise again.

"I'm sorry." Spencer gripped her shoulders hard, holding her down as Paige thrashed weakly against her restraining arms. Spencer knew she was hurting her but there was no other way. "Not this time, Paige."

Paige grunted with pain and effort trying to free herself from Spencer's strong grip. She couldn't let Emily go out there. Not when it was her that they wanted. She could end this and ensure the rest of them survived.

"Paige, stay still!" Spencer commanded as she struggled to keep Paige down. "Hanna, help me!"

Hanna moved to Paige's side. Spencer had meant for her to grab onto her but, instead, Hanna placed her hand on Paige's face turning her until their eyes met. "Paige." She said softly. "Please, stop. Spencer is stronger than she looks and you're only hurting yourself."

Paige stilled at Hanna's words. "Don't let her...go out there." Paige begged as hot tears coursed down her face.

"Emily told you she trusts you with her life." Hanna continued softly. "Now you need to trust her. She knows what she's doing."

Paige shook her head and cried silently. They'll kill her…" She whispered.

"They won't." Hanna said and she slipped Paige's pistol from her holster and her eyes narrowed at her. "But if you try to follow her I will shoot you in the leg."

Paige's eyes went wide at Hanna's words. She wasn't sure if she believed her or not but she had made her point clear. She nodded and slumped back against the wagon, head spinning and exhausted.

Spencer looked at Hanna with surprise at her threat and Hanna shrugged in return.

Emily stepped out from behind the wagon, arms held out from her sides in surrender. Her eyes flicked to Toby and Caleb as they sprinted for the wall then to Spencer, Hanna and Paige by the wagon before she focused up to the men along the ridge.

* * *

Wayne Fields heard the shots and looked up sharply, squinting down the pass but unable to see past the rocky descent. The echoes of the shots told him they were in the canyon. He didn't have far to go and spurred his horse, moving dangerously fast down the steep, rocky trail.

As the final descent into the canyon came into sight he jumped from his horse and scrambled over the rocks to get a look down. His heart stopped as he took in the wagon, the scattered herd and horses and his daughter, walking unprotected out into the open. He could see her looking up the south wall and he followed her gaze. There they were, hunkered down on the ridge, guns trained on Emily and he shook with rage and fear. He would not let them hurt her. He moved, carefully and quickly toward the south wall.

* * *

**Just about to wrap up this latest installment with a couple final chapters of angst-y, action-y goodness.**


	11. Chapter 11

Emily walked slowly out into the open, arms out, palms open. "I'm unarmed!" She shouted. "Hold your fire!" She turned around slowly so the men could see she wasn't concealing any weapons.

"You're not who we're here for, Emily!" Noel Kahn shouted. "Send out McCullers and you and your friends can leave!"

Emily needed to stall them, keep them talking and distracted long enough for Toby and Caleb to get into position.

"I'm surprised to see you and your brother here, Noel!" She called to them thinking to stroke their ego a bit. "You must have been very clever to escape the prison."

"Don't give them too much credit, Little Missy." A third and unfamiliar voice boomed over the edge. "They had help."

Emily turned with a frown toward the voice and shielded her eyes from the sun. "With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?" She called to them.

"Garrett Reynolds, Ma'am." He boldly stood and tipped his hat. "At your service." He smiled down at her.

Emily shuddered at his polite and formal response. He hadn't been in prison for no reason and his greeting came off as all the more menacing for its cordiality.

She turned her attention back to the brothers. She knew them, they had worked for her and she felt they had been heavily influenced by Ben Coogan. "I'm pleased to see you and your brother are alright, Noel."

"Don't play with us, Emily!" Noel shouted and fired a shot at her feet.

Emily jumped back, her hand going to her chest with a gasp, as the bullet hit the ground so near her her skirt fluttered as it whizzed past. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and forged on. "I'm not playing, Noel." She insisted. "Listen, my father can speak with the judge in Laramie. We can tell them you were good hands for us at the ranch. That Ben Coogan forced you to work for him and commit crimes with him."

"You must think we're stupid, Emily." Noel replied.

"I don't think that, Noel." Emily said. "You never hurt me. That was Ben." She explained.

Eric Khan popped his head over the side. "Yeah, but we sure put the boots your whore!." He laughed twistedly. "Didn't we, Noel?"

Emily cringed at the memory of the beating Paige took at their hands while she was forced to watch, helplessly, Ben Coogan holding a gun to her.

"Shut up, Eric!" Noel snarled at him. He turned back to the canyon. "Stop playing games with us, Emily!" He called down in agitation. "Send her out so we can put her down like the rabid dog she is!"

* * *

Paige listened from behind the safety of the wagon with Hanna and Spencer. She worked hard to control her breathing as fear for Emily consumed her. Hanna and Spencer knelt on either side of her, looking as anxious as she felt, and though she had quit trying to give herself up Spencer still had a loose hand on her just the same.

Emily's voice sounded calm and strong as she tried to reason with them and give Toby and Caleb time to get up the wall. Paige, despite her fear, was awed by Emily's courage. Her heart rate was returning to near normal when the shot rang out.

Paige surged to her feet, adrenaline lending her strength, and let out a strangled cry. Spencer leapt on her, a hand clamping down hard on her mouth, silencing her rage.

"Quiet!" Spencer hissed in her ear as she threw her weight onto Paige driving her back to her knees.

"Stay down, Paige." Hanna said through gritted teeth and, knowing there was no reasoning with her now, added her weight to Spencer's to keep Paige on the ground and out of sight.

Paige buckled under their combined weight collapsing onto her side, crying silently and trembling in fear. "No, no, no…." She breathed desperately into the dirt,

"Shhhh, it's okay." Hanna soothed as she brushed hair out of Paige's face. "Emily knows what she's doing." She said with more conviction than she felt.

* * *

Emily was running out of ideas. "I can't, Noel." Emily looked back to the wagon to make sure they were all out of sight. "She was thrown from her horse. She's unconscious." She called back.

The men were uncomfortably quiet for a long time followed by raised voices and angry words. Emily was uncertain. She didn't know how much time had passed. If Caleb and Toby would be in a position to help them. She had a sinking feeling things were about to take an ugly turn.

She had just decided to make a break back for the wagon when Garrett Reynolds head popped over the ridge.

"I'm afraid." He began with a menacing smile. "My gentle associates are not as experienced in the fine art of negotiation as I." He fired off three quick shots at Emily's feet.

Emily jumped back out of the way with a cry of fear. Then raised her hands, standing still in surrender.

"That's your only warning!" He bellowed to the wagon. You know what we want! Show yourself or I'll cut down the lovely Miss Fields where she stands!"

* * *

Hanna's hand covered her mouth to stifle a gasp and the color drained from Spencer's face. Paige went very still where she lay, turning steely eyes on the girls. "Help me up." She commanded.

Hanna looked to Spencer and nodded and they helped Paige to her feet. She swayed with dizziness and put a hand to the wagon to steady herself.

"Paige, they'll kill you." Spencer warned unnecessarily.

Paige nodded. "And if I don't?" She looked hard at the two of them and they nodded in understanding. Emily had done her part. It was time for them to quit hiding.

Paige took her Colt from Hanna and holstered it. "I'm going." She said with finality.

Hanna and Spencer shared a wordless glance of understanding. "Not alone." Spencer said as she slipped an arm around Paige's waist for support.

Hanna gripped her from the other side and, together, the three of them stepped out from the cover of the wagon.

Emily turned at the movement and saw Paige, supported on either side by Spencer and Hanna, walk slowly toward her. Her eyes slid closed and she exhaled slowly knowing what was going to happen. She still had one card left to play.

As the three women approached her she stepped in front of Paige, blocking the men's line of sight to her. "Paige didn't kill Ben!" She called to them.

"Emily, no!" Paige yelled.

"I did!" Emily shouted with conviction up to the ridge.

"Let's just make this easy shall we?" Garrett Reynolds laughed down at them. "And kill you all!" He aimed down at them.

The rifle shot cracked from the north wall and Garrett spun out of sight with a howl of pain. Paige shook off Hanna and Spencer and pulled her Colt, firing up at the ledge as they grabbed at Emily pulling her back to cover behind the wagon. Paige stayed low, moving from side to side as she fired, covering them as they retreated to safety, bullets pinging off the stones around them.

Wayne Fields saw the glint of the rifle from the north wall and knew he had support as he made his way over the rocks, firing at the Kahn brothers as he went. Reynolds had been hit and disappeared out of sight with the first shot as more rifle fire came from the north wall.

The Marshal advanced on the brothers who were trying to take cover from the shots peppering the ridge from across the canyon and return fire at the Marshal. They were pinned down and had nowhere to go. Wayne knew he had them but wasn't interested in giving them another chance to surrender. This was the last time they would threaten his family.

His blood boiled with rage as Eric Kahn stood and raised his pistol to him. The Marshal fired, hitting him square in the chest as a rifle shot tore through his neck in a spray of blood and tissue. His body whirled, dead on its feet, before he plummeted over the side of the canyon wall.

Noel Kahn howled in rage as he watched is brother go over but never had a chance to raise his pistol as the Marshal continued to advance on him, cocking his pistol with his left hand and firing two more shots, both hitting home as Noel Kahn's body jerked with the force of it. Another shot from the north wall went, sickeningly, though his eye and he dropped dead where he stood.

Wayne closed the distance to the body, breathing heavily with adrenaline and fury, kicking the gun from Noel Kahn's dead outstretched hand. When satisfied that he was no longer a threat he stepped to the edge, peering over, to get a look at the broken body of his brother at the bottom of the canyon.

The shooting had stopped and Paige gripped Emily hard, turning her so she could see her face and running her hands over her arms and neck checking for injury. "Are you hurt?" She demanded.

Emily stared at her, eyes wide with shock.

"Emily!" Paige yelled, frantically. "Are you okay? Are you hit?" She asked again in fear.

Emily shook her head and blinked. "No." She breathed. "No, I'm okay."

Paige turned to Spencer and Hanna. "Are you two okay?"

Hanna was trembling, wide eyed. She nodded. "We're okay." Spencer added.

Emily snapped out of her fugue and stepped out from the wagon, looking up at the ridge. She gasped as she took in the sight of her father standing at the edge looking down toward her. "Dad?" She whispered.

Wayne Fields smiled when he saw his daughter step out from the wagon, uninjured. The fear for her eased its hold his heart as he holstered his pistol and raised a hand to her. He heard the scrape of rocks behind him and turned as a body hurtled toward him slamming him hard in the chest and sending him over the edge. He threw his arms out, scraping against the rocks trying to find purchase and stop himself from going all the way over. His hand wedged painfully between two rocks stopping his fall as his body hung over the side, legs scrabbling for purchase. He looked up to see the scarred and bloody face of Garrett Reynolds leering down at him.

"Dad!" Emily screamed as she watched her father fall, covering her mouth in horror as she saw Garrett Reynolds standing over him.

Wayne heard his daughter's scream of fear and his heart thudded in his chest. Not like this. Not in front of Emily. Reynolds lowered his pistol at the Marshal's head just as his body jerked and spun wildly as it was riddled with bullets, tumbling over the side with a whoosh of air passed him.

Wayne looked up, squinting into the sun as Toby crouched above him and extended his hand. "It's really nice to see you, Sir." Toby drawled as he pulled the Marshal back up onto solid ground.

The Marshal breathing heavily, grinned at the young man. "Nice to see you, too, Toby."

Emily's heart was in her throat as Toby pulled her father to safety she sobbed with relief and sagged to the ground, bonelessly.

Spencer and Hanna were at her side instantly. The three of them crying and clutching each other.

Minutes passed before Emily wiped at her face and looked up to her friends. "Where's Paige?" She asked.

Spencer and Hanna looked quizzically at each other before Spencer replied. "She was just with us." She looked to the wagon.

Emily rose, worried, and headed in the direction of the wagon as Paige staggered out from behind it. "Paige." She breathed as her lover smiled crookedly at her before taking another faltering step and collapsing to the ground on her side.

Emily ran to her, dropping to her knees and rolling her over gently. "Spencer." She cried. "Help me."

Spencer knelt on the other side of Paige. She looked her over, running her hands over her chest and abdomen, not finding any blood or wounds. Paige, her lids half closed, stared unseeing at them, breathing shallowly. Spencer cupped her hands around Paige's face, blocking out the light and studied the reaction of her pupils before checking the pulse at her neck.

She sat back on her heels with a sigh and looked to Emily. "She's unconscious again." She assured her. "She took a pretty good blow to the head. I think adrenaline and fear kept her on her feet this long."

Emily fought tears. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. "Will she be alright?" She asked shakily.

"Yes." Spencer answered. "We have to get her to Laramie." Spencer looked up and watched Toby and Emily's father helping each other back across the ridge, she saw Caleb climbing down gingerly from the wall, his arm cradled to his chest. She could still feel blood seeping from the wound on her face. Hanna and Emily were shaken to the core. "We have to get everyone to Laramie." She amended.

* * *

**We'll wrap this one up tomorrow night...**


	12. Chapter 12

They had camped for the night in the canyon. Spencer, tirelessly tending to them all.

Caleb had needed stitches to close the gunshot to his arm. Toby needed his wounds from the cougar cleaned and his bandages changed. She set and wrapped Marshal Fields two broken fingers and finally, Hanna cleaned and dressed the laceration on Spencer's face.

Paige was in and out of consciousness, her body finally giving out on her completely with Emily never going far from her side. She cleaned the wound on her back of her head and the blood from her hair, periodically getting water into her as best she could.

The men, all one armed and determined, rounded up the scattered herd while Spencer, Hanna and Emily checked and repaired the damage to the wagon. They worked long into the night then, after sitting silently around the fire passing around the last of the whiskey, all of them fell into an exhausted sleep. In the morning they headed out leaving the bodies to the vultures.

Emily guided Maggie carefully along the trail, Paige in front of her, her head lolling back against Emily's chest as she remained groggy and disoriented from the blow to her head. Emily gripped her tightly around the waist to keep her upright.

Emily heaved an enormous sigh of relief as the town of Laramie came into view. The town was no larger than Cheyenne but looked bigger with all the extra people in for the auction. Toby and Caleb herded the cattle to their designated grazing lands and rented stabling for the horses while her father rode straight for the Marshal's office to report on the deaths of the Kahn brothers and Garrett Reynolds and let the proper authorities know where they could recover their remains if they so chose.

Spencer and Hanna rode with Emily to secure rooms for them all at the hotel. Emily dropped down off Maggie and reached up to help Paige down. Paige offered no resistance as she slid from the saddle into Emily's arms, her knees buckling until Emily could get Paige's arm across her shoulders.

"Just lean on me." Emily said as she slipped a hand around her waist and took her weight. Emily had wanted to take Paige to the clinic but Paige had, unsurprisingly, protested along with her father, Caleb and Toby so Emily had given up, too tired herself to argue anymore. Spencer had said she would keep an eye on everyone.

* * *

"Em...Emily." Paige croaked, blinking in the sunlight. Her eyes were unfocused but she heard movement in the room close by.

"I'm here." Emily sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled, tucking a lock of Paige's hair behind her ear. "You're awake."

"I am." Paige said and pushed herself up. Emily reached to help her and placed an extra pillow under her shoulders so she could sit up comfortably. Paige looked around the room, seemingly, for the first time. "Where are we?" She asked her voice rough from disuse.

"The Hotel Laramie." Emily said with a frown. "Don't you remember?" Spencer had warned her that Paige's memory was likely to be spotty for a while but it was still unnerving to experience firsthand as Paige had been up, walking and talking for a bit yesterday.

Paige sighed and dropped her head back to the pillow. "A little. It's all a bit hazy." She replied. "How long have we been here?"

"Three days." Emily got up and returned with a tray of food." I had something sent up from the dining room for you." She set the tray next to the bed. "You should try to eat something."

"Three days?" Paige repeated in shock. She brought her hands to her face and scrubbed her eyes before running her fingers through her hair. "God, I feel like Spencer has been dosing me."

Emily couldn't help a smile. "I'm afraid this one is all you." She said and held Paige's hand. "You got pretty banged up."

"I remember, most of it." Paige shook her head and turned inward trying to put all the pieces together. "Guess we should have taken the North pass, huh?" She said with a quirk of her mouth.

Emily smiled. "Don't let Spencer hear you say that. She feels pretty responsible as it is."

Paige frowned. "Well, she shouldn't. There was no way we could have known about the Kahn brothers escaping and….who was that other guy?" She asked without knowing if she forgot his name or never knew it to begin with.

"Garrett Reynolds." Emily supplied. "And that one my father is shouldering." She shook her head. "He, apparently, was sent word about the escape sometime right before we left but didn't open the letter until several days after."

Paige looked confused. "Your father?" She thought aloud. "He caught up with us didn't he?"

Emily frowned hard at Paige and smoothed a hand across her head. "Paige, are you sure you feel alright? Maybe I should get Spencer." She began to rise from the bed.

"No." Paige grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "No, I don't mean to scare you. It's all coming back...just in pieces and out of order." She smiled to reassure her. "I'm fine, really. Just tired."

Emily was not entirely satisfied with this and considered not going to the auction which started shortly.

Paige noticed for the first time Emily was dressed to go out. "Are you leaving?" She asked nervously. She was still so confused about what had happened the last few days. She felt grounded with Emily nearby.

"I'm sorry." Emily said with a wince. "The auction starts in a couple of hours…" Emily stopped and looked hard at Paige. "You know what?" She said. "I'm not going to go. Toby and my father can handle it-"

"No." Paige stopped her. "No, Emily you have to go. That's why we came. I'm fine." She repeated and and picked up the plate of food to prove it. One bite later and she realized she was actually starving.

"If it makes you feel better." Paige said around a mouthful of fried chicken. "You can send Hanna in to keep me company." She suggested.

Emily laughed out loud. "Now, I know for sure you're not well if you're requesting to spend time with Hanna."

"Just go." Paige said. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Finally, they were all together again in the dining room of the hotel. The auction had been a success. Emily got a good price for the cattle and they used the money to pick up 100 head of a new line out of Colorado to introduce into the herd.

The dining room was loud as the hotel was packed with fellow ranchers from all over. Most of them, at this point, making plans for their return home. Something they should be thinking about, too, though Emily was loathe to dampen everyone's enthusiasm by discussing getting back on the trail.

They chatted through dinner about Spencer's acceptance to the Laramie Medical School. She would begin next fall and though it would take her away from Cheyenne for two years Toby had been encouraging and excited for her.

It seemed the color had returned to everyone, spirits had been restored, along with most of Paige's memory, and as the whiskey and beer flowed around the table the world seemed to have righted itself again.

"So, Paige." Spencer asked. "I hear you and Hanna spent the afternoon together while we were at the auction. Care to tell us what you talked about?" She asked with a smirk dying to know what conversation would have kept them entertained and not killing each other for the hours they'd been gone.

"Oh, we didn't talk much." Paige said absently as she sipped her beer. "We shared a bath."

Caleb choked on his whiskey with a cough and even Toby's usual stoic expression turned to surprise. Spencer's mouth dropped open at Hanna and Emily blushed furiously.

"The cost of a bath." Paige blurted. "We split the cost...we didn't actually share…" She trailed off and hid behind another sip of beer her face flaming in embarrassment.

"Well." Emily's father cleared his throat. "Speaking of cost...there's something I need to discuss with you all." He looked at each of them in turn and cleared his throat again. "It seems there was quite a large bounty for the kill or capture of Reynolds and the Kahn brothers. It's yours to divide among you as you like." He looked at them all again.

Silence fell over them as they all, privately considered this.

Paige was the first to speak. "No, thank you." She said evenly. What they had been through was terrifying and they were all fortunate to be alive. She didn't want to profit from that and she certainly didn't want a reminder of it.

Spencer and Toby nodded their agreement. "I'll speak for both of us." Toby said gripping Spencer's hand. "And say the world is a better place without those men in it. That's payment enough for me."

Caleb raised his glass. "I'll drink to that." He said and drained his whiskey.

Hanna looked at all of them in surprise before speaking. "How much?" She asked.

"Han." Caleb chided her gently.

"I mean…" Hanna stammered. "...I don't want it either. I'm just curious."

"It's okay." Marshal replied. "$500 for Reynolds and $250 for each of the Kahns."

Caleb let out a low whistle.

Marshal Fields turned to his daughter. "Emmy?" He asked. "That money could really help the ranch."

She looked across the table to Paige a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, eyes shining. "I have everything I need right here." She answered.

Her father smiled knowingly and sighed. "I had a feeling that would be your answer so I claimed the money and will be using it to expand the jail in Cheyenne."

Paige laughed and raised her glass. "I can't think of a better way to honor those boys' memories than a new jail."

They all drank, lost momentarily in their own thoughts.

"Well, before I do that I was pleased to spend some money on behalf of you all" He slid an envelope over between Caleb and Hanna, Spencer and Toby and placed one in front of Emily.

They all looked at each other before reaching for them.

"Train tickets?" Spencer said with surprise.

"Let me see?" Hanna said reaching for Spencer.

Spencer jerked away. "Look at you own, Hanna." She snapped.

Emily studied the paper. "This is for the afternoon train the day after tomorrow." She said.

Her father nodded. "Three first class compartments. Three days on the train from Laramie south around the range to Greeley then back up to Cheyenne." He smiled. "I thought you could all use a break."

"Dad." Emily protested. "What about the herd? We have to get the new head back."

Her father shook his head. "There are a dozen good hands here looking for work now that the auction is over. I've hired a few to drive the herd back with me. We'll take the wagon and I've paid passage for for the horses on the train." He explained.

Hanna clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, I can't wait." She squealed. "I've never been on a train."

Toby and Spencer, heads bent together, whispered excitedly to each other grinning like fools at the idea.

Emily looked at Paige who was watching her expectantly, eyebrows raised. "Well?" Paige asked her. "What do you think?"

Emily smiled mischievously. "I like the idea of being able to get my hands on you…" She saw her father frown out of the corner of her eyes. "...er...keep my eyes on you." She amended quickly as her friends hid their amusement behind their drinks.

Hanna's eyes lit up "Maybe it will keep you out of trouble for a few days, Paige?" Hanna offered and laughed as Paige feigned shock.

"I'll drink to that." Emily replied with smile around the table.

* * *

**Bam! Bet you can't guess what happens next? And I have to confess, for those of you still following, the third installment is shaping up to be my favorite...sweeter, sexier and more badass McCullers action!**


End file.
